The Misadventures of Izzy and Carrie
by Tre Psycho Vamp
Summary: A girl takes a task thrown upon her and she must face one of history's greatest, but history has taught us that the nature of man is evil, especially of one in particular. Changed the title..still same story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_My unfortunate successor, _

_I would first like to apologize for my sudden task I must place upon you, whoever you are. I have spent years of trying to find such a successor, mainly a trustworthy companion, or sudden acquaintance,to carry on what knowledge I have possessed, and I am sorry for giving you a hardship which I will explain in a few moments. You see, I have spent my youth searching for the answers no one, not even a single book, could give me, and that I was determined to figure this out on my own, even if it meant certain danger, but regrettably, I wish it wasn't out of that. I will be honest with you. I fear, I fear for my own pathetic existence on this beautiful green earth. I am afraid for what comes to me in the unknown in these very moments, seconds. I cannot walk into the shadows without looking over my shoulder in constant fear. What I have been doing for the past few decades of my life, I have gotten deeper and deeper into a myth, a historical legend, that death is ever so near knocking on my door.  
_

_What I give you in this single letter is the truth and a mystery I myself wish to uncover but I know I will fail to do so, and if I live I know I shall be envious of your discovery that I had started like many others before me.  
What I give you, are many keys to unlock this adventure, one that I fear might end too quickly, even if you read this.  
_

_The keys I give you are a single map with three different languages which I shall tell you: Greek, Arab, and another hidden language that has been unknown to me, to everyone who I have asked. Finally, the book. Its content contains only of a link to a location that you are destined to find, you must find. The rest of its musty pages are blank. I shall warn you of one thing. Whoever possesses this book is certain to fall into danger, either it death, or by other means. Whatever you do, never leave this book alone, take it with you always.  
_

_Now, I feel I should tell you of the events that occurred in my life that have led to this letter, and how I hope they help you in your quest for the truth, the painful truth.  
_

_I was a simple student in Harvard when it all began. Classes and extracurricular activities had strained me and had taken most of my time all through it. Soon enough I would take the wrong road, down the path of seduction and being in a place where everything felt high. I had begin using drugs, alcohol to numb the pain and tiredness I had felt. It took me places, as many students had claimed, that was my only seduction into this life. One day, after studying in my class for my final physics exam, I had walked into the girl's bathroom to take a smoke, of pot of course. I had locked myself into a cubicle, and sat there on the seat in an awkward position as the joy I felt consumed me completely.  
_

_"Hurry up in there!" I started. The voice seemed slurred in my mind, but of course the drug had taken it's affect. I heard a pounding, thinking it was my own brain slamming against the walls of my head to get out, but it was someone knocking on the door. I slipped as I stood up, regaining my composer and opened the graffiti door to see a dirty blonde girl in front of me. I nodded my head and walked out the door, what I was smoking remained in my hand. I was surprised later on that I hadn't been caught. After waking from my shortened daze, I strolled to the library to do some research for my report on a country's history of my liking. I had seen the list in the library of my fellow students and what they had chosen, only to find the ones that I had picked were already taken, and so I stood there stubbornly thinking. Then it hit me, a country that had never been chosen, one that I myself had not cared about, until now.  
_

_Romania. I jotted the name down quickly and ran back to my professor, Professor Zane, who was ending his class. he smiled to me as he told his students their homework for the night, and then motioned for me to come in. I stood next to him as he packed his numerous papers neatly.  
_

_"Well what can I do for you?" His voice always remained pleasant for whatever matter he was in and that was pretty much why everyone took a liking to him.  
_

_"You know the project that is due next week? I have found a very suitable one, one that I think might interest the class." I was always cocky in my presentations and took pride in my writing skills, which he knew very well might I add.  
_

_"Which one would that be?"  
_

_"Romania. I think it shall be very interesting, especially the research. I have heard a few things about it from other classmates."  
Professor Zane smiled, "Alright. I expect the best from you."  
_

_"Will do, naturally."  
_

_I briskly walked down the hallways to get back to the library, where it was suddenly vacant save for the old librarian. I grabbed many untouched books quickly, knocking over a large antic looking crimson book. I picked it up anyway since it was in the "R" section just to make sure I picked everything up. I studied and wrote with diligence and without even thinking. Romanian history was rich with lore and death, mainly around the fifteenth century. I was absorbed in Vlad III, or more commonly known as Vlad Tepes or Dracula. Impaling seemed to be his favorite hobby from what I could infer from the drawn pictures in a small section of one of the history books.  
_

_As I continued my fiery writing, I once again knocked over the crimson book which layed open before me. I stared down at the blank pages showing and I picked it up. As I flipped through the pages, they all were blank, save for one single smudged page. I couldn't read the text, not because of the smudges, but because of the language it was written in. I cautiously closed the book and peered upon the cover. A figure of a black dragon, wings spread, tailed curved, and claws ready to slash your throat out, frightened me. I referred back to one of the history books and found that it was Dracula's family symbol. The order of the Dragon. __I layed the book slowly on the table, continuing to stare at it. I jumped as the clock struck four and so I secretly snuck the designed crimson book into my small backpack with my papers and ran out the door as fast as I could.  
Things only went downhill from then.  
_

_A week later after my wonderful performance for Professor Zane and had gotten an A+, that book consumed my life. Things seemed stranger than before after I had looked up some more information about it. The book was created about the same time after Dracula's death and the language was of Turkish or Arabic origin. I would later in a few months find someone to interpret it, only to lead to something greater. but as the weeks went on, one particular event in my life, changed me drastically.  
As I walked my usually route for some inspiration and then on to the library, I felt I was being followed, though every time I turned around, no one was there. I regained my calmness, thinking I was acting foolish, and walked on down the street. Soon, a thick mist began to appear. Buildings, streets disappeared. I spun around in a circle, trying to find my way out of the thickening mist, only to find a black silhouette in front of me. Shaking, I stared at it, my breathing becoming quicker and as much as I willed myself to run, I was frozen where I stood, in total silence. The figure walked closer, a clicking of boots was all I could hear, and I became frantic.  
_

_What I could remember was little. All I could remember was that darkness had engulfed me, and I had driven myself into dispair. Then there were those two glaring blood red eyes. Nightmares started to consume me, and one day after I took my usual shower, I came to a gruesome discovery. Two scabbed marks appeared on my skin, but the area around my wound had turned pale and the color started to conquer my tan skin, as if it were a disease. My scream was paralyzed by shock, I couldn't utter a word for the entire day.  
_

_After graduating college and getting my degree in physics after a struggle to retain my sanity and winning, I grew even more tired, my energy be drained from me little by little. I had moved to London a month after because I wished not to face my fears once again now that I was out of school. Little had changed. Little has changed. I still didn't understand the language in the book and hadn't gotten anyone to translate it for me. After going from library to library I returned to my flat. Frustrated, I opened the door, only to find it destroyed. Whatever they were looking for, they hadn't found it.  
_

_Unfortunately, a mist had appeared at that very moment, and thank God I had the windows locked. Once again I was face to face with that figure. once again I stared into those blood red eyes.  
_

_And so I end my story here, for I know I have officially lost my sanity. I give what I know to you, for I know I shall not live long after seeing those eyes for a second time. _

_Truly sorry, _

_Anne Williams_


	2. Early Beginnings

She awoke to the screaming of her red ovaled alarm clock. Her grayish blue eyes fluttered open as she sat up on her pink bed, stretching her arms, and then throwing her alarm clock across the room which shattered to pieces after making contact with the wall. Plopping back down to where slept, a pattering of feet entered and then the painful screeching of the door. It was her little sister, Marie, who's hair was perfectly brushed into a dirty blonde bun with a few strands covering her green eyes. Dressed in a little pink Sunday dress, Marie crept over to the bed and was inches away from poking her already awake sister.

"Marie, if you want to live, don't poke me."

Marie froze in her place, thinking a moment before poking Elizabeth. That was the final straw. She leaped from the bed, lace pillow in hand, and hit Marie with it who was laughing hysterically and running away, but was clearly no match for her older sister.

"All right you two, enough and come downstairs," a motherly voice said sweetly.

Marie had disappeared downstairs before she could even turn around. Throwing the pillow aside, she began to brush her matted brown hair. After wincing a few times, she finally managed to but her hair into a ponytail with her single black dyed bang flowing into her face. She jumped over the stairs near the end of the hallway, slowly coming up to the kitchen table to sit down for breakfast. Her mother, Kathy, was already cooking some eggs and bacon while she was reading the arts and entertainment part of the newspaper. Silence ensued the room for two seconds before her red headed mother spoke.

"You broke your alarm clock didn't you?"

She was silent and that was all it took for her mother to sigh and snap around. "That was the eighth one! Why do you throw them?" "Mom, I can't help it, I hate waking up early. Can I not have an alarm clock?"

Kathy sighed. "I don't know. We'll see, but in the mean time you better get to that library and get ready for that history exam of yours."

"Mom, no worries. I can ace this blind folded."

Her mother giggled softly as she finished the last egg and serving it to Marie who squirmed with hunger. "Izzy, please, I just want to make sure." Her mother finally sat down next to her eating her own cooking as she read the other half of the newspaper. After breakfast was done, Izzy had gone upstairs to take a shower and got dressed soon afterward. She came down the stairs in dark blue jeans and a black tank with her usual black and red flats. Grabbing her backpack, she said bye to her mother and Marie as she walked outside into the city of New York.

Elizabeth Evans, more commonly called Izzy, strolled down the crowded streets. She had been wanting to meet up with her friends, but her mother didn't want her to until after her exams were done. But of course, Izzy didn't always keep her promises. "Hey Izza!" "Why do you call me Izza? Can't you be normal for once in your life and call me Izzy?"

Her friend Carrie had always been the dumb blonde she was, but of course, looks can be deceiving. Carrie was brilliant, especially in science and could also understand various languages. Her blonde hair, brown eyed appearance could trick anyone into believing she was clueless, but of course Carrie could always prove you wrong.

"So what are we doing my vampiric friend?"

"I'm not a vampire, Carrie, just because I'm pale doesn't mean I am the undead."

Her friend chuckled lightly and walked side by side with Izzy. "So where are you going?" "Library. I have to study and my mom wants me to expand my knowledge and horizons," Izzy replied bluntly. "Cranky much?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired. Woke up early."

"Broke the alarm clock again?" "Yuppers."

"Meet you later, Izz. Say around 4-ish?"

She nodded her head and waved good-bye to Carrie who disappeared into the thick crowd of people. Finally reaching the library after a stroll past Central Park, she entered and greeted Ms.La Blanc, the little old library lady with the soft aging blonde hair with a few gray strands. She had soft hazel eyes and the warmest smile in the world. "Now what can I do for you, Elizabeth?" she asked in the sweetest tone, that unlike most voices at her age, didn't sound aged at all. "Oh nothing really, but thank you. I'm just going to go study for the exams." Ms.La Blanc smiled warmly and went back to her paper and computer work.

Izzy silently walked over to history section and grabbed the ones related to the Crusades up to the French Revolution. Without even knowing so, she grabbed a strange crimson leather book, not even noticing the strange markings on the book itself. She sat down on a comfortable green cushioned chair at a small rectangular wooden table.

Studying diligently without even looking up, Izzy hardly noticed that there was no one in the library at the moment. The silence became eerie, and yet there she sat, alone in her innocent little world. Ms.La Blanc was nowhere to be seen. Nothing. But a small gray mist filled the large library, slowly engulfing each section of books, slowly swirling its way toward Izzy. Finally realizing the awkward silence and noticing a strange odor, she spun around in her chair, the mist disappeared. Turning back to her book, the scent became even stronger and she began to feel sick to her stomach. Rushing from the table, Izzy knocked over a few of her book, including the leather crimson one.

As she ran toward the bathroom, the mist engulfed the whole room once more, searching for one thing and one thing only. But it never found it under the pile of history books.

-  
-  
-

Sitting on the floor, tired and aggravated, Izzy wobbled as she stood up, trying to regain her balance. once doing so, she opened the bathroom door and went straight to the sink. Washing her face to try and wake her from her sickness, her crystal grayish blue eyes wandered to the mirror. She screamed. Izzy believed she had witnessed a black mist in the form of a human body with blood red eyes, staring at her like he was burning the back of her head. When she blinked, no one was there. _It's just my imagination. There are no such things as ghost or any of that crap. I'm just regaining my strength after throwing up in a toilet. Yeah. That's it.  
_

Walking down the hallway izzy hummed a tune trying to calm her nerves after the incident. As she came back to her table, she picked up the books she knocked down. When she began to sit down, her foot hit something, and when she looked down, she picked up the book that was under the others. Izzy studied it's crimson design with a black dragon carved on it. As she opened it, a piece of paper fell out of one of the pages. The piece of paper was folded neatly and Izzy opened it reading,

_My unfortunate successor..._

Before she could read any further, there was a piercing scream coming from the front of the library.


	3. Gruesome Discoveries

Izzy glanced away from the delicate piece of paper, slowly turning her body around listening to the screams becoming silent as seconds past. her mind couldn't register what was going on, she didn't even feel herself standing there, it was if she were in another place. Izzy looked up to the ceiling, her eyes moving around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. She was numb everywhere, her brain was elsewhere at the moment until a sudden shock went through her body. Lurching to the floor with the paper still in her now sweaty hands, grabbed her stomach in pain.

It was unbearable. Her eyes became watery and blurred, but she could see something within her range of view. It was that black silhouette with the blood red eyes and it was staring down at her. If she could she it, she would've thought it had a huge smirk plastered upon it's ghostly form. Izzy cringed at the thought of it, trying to become calm. "It's only bad stomach pains. It's just my imagination. Nothing more, nothing less," she hissed in pain to herself.

_My dear, I would be prepared for the worst, for it has yet to come._

Izzy looked up, her vision slowly regaining. It was gone. She painfully got up off the floor, letter remaining in hand, and limped her way to the front of the library where she remembered the first scream came from. The lights flickered above, following her in a fast motion. Adrenaline pumping coursing through her veins, she tried to run before whatever it was, attacked her.  
She froze at what her eyes saw before her.

Ms. La Blanc layed before her. Her warm hazel eyes were open wide in fear while her pupils were dilated, and her mouth open in the form of a scream. Blood oozed from her fragile neck all around her in an engulfing puddle. Scratch marks layed upon her chest area and her pale cheeks. It was the most degrading and disgusting scene Izzy had ever seen in her entire life. Izzy was taken aback. No words could escape her gaping mouth, until she finally snapped out of it. Grabbing the phone and dialing the police, she saw something on the wall behind her as she layed the phone down gently. It was writing in blood. Poor Ms. La Blanc's blood. Izzy shrieked in sadness, and collapsed to the floor, sobbing. Her blue eyes gazed upon the writing, only to find it not in any language she knew.

The police had come and gone. Everything seemed blurred in Izzy's mind. Investigators asked her questions as she sat in the library. She felt herself slowly slipping into madness, but it was silently. But what she thought of later, still sitting alone in the library, was that no one had seen the strange writing on the wall. It was like they could care less, or hadn't seen it. How could you NOT see that?

Cautiously walking over to the front of the library near the wall, she took out a peace of paper and began to write down the bloody writings. As she began to walk out, Izzy had forgotten about the letter and the crimson leather book. Running back into the library, Izzy quickly grabbed the book, paper, and what seemed to be a map that had recently fallen out of the book, and then started to run back to the entrance. But the lights began to flicker again, and strangely there was the scent of lavender candles. This freaked her out more than ever.

As she ran again, she could hear the faint malicious laughter in the distance, back deeper into the library. She pictured in her mind the ghostly apparition that smirked with glowing red eyes with blood dripping fangs, swirling around in an unholy manner chanting it's praise to the devil himself. It was a nightmare that she didn't want to begin.

-  
-  
-

Izzy's mother had worried about her daughter for days. She hadn't come out from her room in three days to eat or anything. Marie bean to worry greatly, as did Carrie.

"I know, maybe I should try to cheer her up," Carrie said with a smile on her tan face.

Kathy, the mother, looked at her with pain in her eyes and the saddest look on her face. "I don't know. What she has witnessed has probably driven her sanity away. My poor child. She shouldn't have seen that," Kathy began to tear with a small sniffle. Marie layed her small arm on her mother's shoulder. "It's alright momma. she is going to be ok." While both turned their heads to face Carrie, she was gone.

-  
-  
-  
Carrie pushed her way through her friends room, who sat on her bed in total silence. looking up with exhaustion and pain at her friend, she gave a small smile. Carrie sat by her, trying to lift up the mood that remained in the once bright room.

"Izzy, talk to me."

"What is there to talk about? What I have seen, is worse than anything in the world. And the thing is...what happened before I saw her mangled corpse rot on the floor was more horrifying than seeing her lay there," she said tearfully.

Carrie patted her friends back gently. "Tell me what you saw, and what happened."

Driving back her salty tears, izzy began, "I found this letter that fell out of that book with the map, and everything went all downhill. I saw this black..thing! I don't know what it was, maybe a ghost of some sort, but it was terrifying. I was in so much pain and then I saw it. Floating above me. I was thinking it was my imagination, but I swear I heard it's voice. I don't remember what it said, but it was a warning. I ran back to the front as the light seemed to follow me, flickering. I saw her. Dead. After calling the police and fell to the floor crying my ass off, and then I looked upon the wall. It had writing in blood, but not in a language I knew. No one but me noticed it. I have it written down, look," Izzy finished while handing over the small piece of paper to her friend.

Carrie read aloud, "Death is unic art.hot. beginning. Ce tu ai înăuntru al tău possession voinţă a voi lead la spre that , meu Dragă. Numai death alone a putea a salva tu."

"What does it that mean in whatever language it is?"

Carrie starred at her friend with grief. "Death is only the beginning. What you have in your possession will lead to that, my dear. But death alone can save you. It's Romanian"

"What does that mean, I don't understand the wording?" Izzy asked in fear of what was to come.

"I don't know. But we will find out soon."


	4. Disappearance and Late Bravery

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
And thanks Kairi's Twin & Ronsangel...I really appreciate the reviews **

* * *

**5:50 P.M. June 25th Izzy's journal**

_Nightmares. That's all I've been getting for the past few days, I keep seeing...something, I don't know. Whatever it is, I'm terrified, utterly terrified. I don't know if I'm paranoid or this is all just one bad dream. I hope it's the latter. Oh God, I don't know what to do. What happens if this 'thing' kills someone I hold dear. I'm so afraid. Why?! I always feel like someone is breathing down my neck. Sometimes it feels like ice pinching my skin, other times it feels like waves of fire melting my skin to the core. I can't take it! Am I going mad? Am I? AM I?!  
_

_If there is a God, please I beg for this to end. I hear it sometimes. It's voice. The smoke. Her body laying motionless on the tiled floor, lights flickering. All I can see are it's eyes. And I can see all this while I'm awake!! Can you believe that?!  
_

_I went back to the letter. I've read it thousands of times already. It's so eerie. So similar. It must have been hell, what she went through, it must have. This Anne Williams...she seems brave. Probably dead, but I pray she is alive so that I may ask her...ask her for help. These languages she speaks of, which I have read, are impossible to figure out. I've gone to translators on the Internet and it sounds like jibberish to me, of course usually anything like this does. I looked at the map for the second time in my life. It seems the Arab and Greek words, if you take each word and scrabble them a bit, they might actually make sense, but I must find others who would know something about this.  
_

_I don't know anymore. I failed my math exams, I almost had a panic attack during history, yet that was amazingly aced by yours truly. God, what I wouldn't give to be normal again. And yet this one sentence pops into my mind...the one the voice said, that dreadful voice. I have a feeling that the beginning has finally come to a quick start, and I am on a race for my life, possibly the world. I don't like the fact that the world is upon my shoulders, me of all people. Why does this seem to be coming from an adventure movie? Well unfortunately, the adventure begins now..._

* * *

Izzy finally awoke to the sound of nothing, which was odd. Opening her door shed light into her room filled with darkness. Strange it was that she kept it dark, since maybe this "ghost" seemed to like the dark..a lot. Cautiously going down the stairs, she couldn't see her other or sister in sight. Her blue eyes were blood shot and panic began to consume her quickly as she searched frantically for a clue of sorts. There on the table was a yellow sticky note.

_Izzy,  
_

_Please don't worry about us and relax. Your sister and I have gone to the supermarket for more food, so please do not fret.  
_

_Love you lots,  
_

_Mom & Marie _

_Fret?? My mother never uses that word. Marie?? She always signs it lil sis. My God, no. No. No. NO!!!! I have to go, I must get Carrie to help me, someone._ Izzy ran back to her room, put some clothes on, and ran out the door with her backpack. Inside she carried the map, letter, book, paper, and even a knife. Pulling out her cell phone as she ran, she called Carrie, who actually picked up the phone.

"Hellooooooooooooooo."

"Carrie this is an emergency. My mom and sister have gone to the supermarket."

"Ummm...okkkkkayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. And...?"

"Well they left a note, only it wasn't written by them and I need your help. Bring something anything!!!!" she said breathlessly into the phone. "Okay, okay, chill. I'm coming. Where exactly?"

"THE ONLY FREAKIN PLACE CLOSEST TO MY HOUSE!!!"

"Coming...you don't have to yell..."

Right after hanging up, Izzy came to the supermarket, which was packed. She was afraid but she knew she had to go in there to save her sister and mother. The only family she had left. If anything happened she would have to go somewhere, anywhere away from friends so they wouldn't be harmed. But this thing might have a mind of it's own and not care at all about that. Taking a deep breath and gathering all the courage and strength she had, Izzy entered the busy market.

Her eyes scanned into the darkest of corners as she slowly walked up and down each isle and still no sign of them.

_Crash._ She turned around to find Carrie helping a store clerk pick up her mess since she was running all the way to the store. "Sorry, I came as quickly as I could. Any sign of them?"

"No. None at all. It's like they just up and disappear..." Izzy froze as she saw something dangling among the cereal boxes. "What? What's wrong?" Carrie finally saw what she was seeing as well. They looked at each other as Carrie mouthed the words, ' No way.' Izzy bent down and reached for a piece of her sister's vest. Both walked quickly out of the store and looked down at the piece of cloth. It's light blue was smothered in crimson. Blood. Izzy, while afraid, was no longer just afraid. Her eyes began to slightly water as she fought back the tears. Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, she wanted to scream, but no, that wasn't an option right now.

"How dare this thing come and take my family away. I thought I was cowardly, but this thing doesn't even have the balls to face me. So it wants to play games? Well it can, but I won't! This means war!!"

"Umm...okay Captain. But don't you think you're overreacting...slightly?"

"HOW CAN I NOT?! This thing took my family and hurt my sister!!"

"I know, but maybe..."

"Bullshit!! Bullshit to whatever you are about to say! If it wants me to figure this puzzle out while scaring the shit out of me, then fine, but I'm not going down so easily."


	5. Your Journey Awaits

"OK. Don't you think that maybe this is all some prank and your mom and sister are fine? I mean really? It doesn't make sense. If it was this 'thing' you speak of would've killed you by now?"

"This can't be a prank. I mean look at it. Look at it!" Izzy screamed at the top pf her lungs while holding the crimson covered cloth in her hand. "This thing, whatever it is, it just seems like it's playing games. What kind of human would take your sister and cut her and then do this?? I mean that would have to be one sick and twisted person."

"Calm down. Once we get inside, they'll be there, and this will all just be a bad experience that we can all laugh about later. No offense to you but it a probably a person that killed that lady, someone who..."

"Who happened to overlook me while I was there, who didn't kill any witnesses. I know I didn't see it happen, but don't you think I would've seen this bastard covered in blood? You didn't see how much blood she lost. And what happens if they're not in there? What's happens if this thing is real and my family are pieces on a chess board? What happens if what this thing wants...is something that could kill us all? Did you ever come to think of that??"

"Well, we'll find out won't we?" Carrie snapped back. If it was one thing Izzy learned over the years, it was that Carrie was never wrong. But for the first time in her life, Izzy doubted her. When it came to things like these, Izzy followed her own gut, which she had been for the past few hours. Izzy knew automatically that something was dreadfully wrong, and there could possibly be no solutions. Opening the door to her family's apartment, the door creaking open into silence, there was only darkness. Izzy flicked the light switch on, and everything was normal. Save for the fact that mother and Marie weren't there.

"Impossible. How could I be..."

"Wrong for once in your fucking life? I knew it. If there's one thing I've learned, go with your gut. I knew it, I knew it," she began to have tears flow down her face as her voice cracked. Izzy slumped onto the couch, head in her hands, as she began to shake her head slowly.

"Of all the people... Why me?" she looked at Carrie pleadingly.

"I don't know Izzy, I really don't. I want to help you, I really do. It's just that...I don't know what to do." Carrie took Izzy's hand in comfort and she fought the tears back. Of all the things to happen to a normal person. It had to be the one who had lost her father in a shootout between drug dealers. Izzy had gone through enough in her life.

Then, as the two began to settle down, the lights flickered. Something filled the air that seemed to seep into the room. It was a strong disgusting odor, which Izzy was all too familiar with. The television turned on by itself, only black and white static seemed to appear on the screen. Carrie shot up from the couch and looked around, her eyes darting back and forth in fear. Within a few moments there was a noise that neither of them could distinguish, both looked at each other in confusion as the noise began to grow. Izzy soon stood and became dizzy the instant she did. Carrie sat back down with Izzy making sure that she was ok.

The noise became clear and vivid as a nightmare. It was laughter. Pure evil laughter. It seemed to swirl around making the room go with it, and the only Carrie and Izzy remained still and silent as the laughter became booming and louder. Izzy couldn't take it anymore. She felt as if she were to snap, but she had to remain composed. Well, Izzy decided it was stupid to sit here and wait for it to kill them. No. She wasn't taking it.

"Alright you piece of shit, show yourself! Are you so cowardly that you have to take my family away?!! Is that all you have on you? My family? Is that honestly the best you can do?! Show yourself you fucking bastard! Show yourself!"

The laughing continued then suddenly it sounded like it gasped in shock. Within seconds it seemed, the house became heavier, the air around them did. But Izzy refused to sit and watch for what happened next. Light returned but there was a dark mist outside that seemed to only surround the house, and no one noticed it but them. Izzy was shaking with her fists at the ready and her teeth were gritted. She wasn't fooling around any longer.

"I said show yourself you coward," she whispered in demand.

_If you wish...Elizabeth._

It had called her by name. It actually knew her real name, no one ever did. This was a first. But she didn't let that take over her. Carrie leaned forward toward Izzy, grabbing her arm. "Izzy, that wasn't such a good idea. I think it's pissed."

"So am I."

There. Outside. Something was outside. "Izzy do you see anything?" She couldn't speak. Izzy couldn't say anything. _There. There. Carrie don't you see it? Carrie... it's here!!  
_

"Izzy?"

"Carrie, it's here. Look. The eyes."

Carrie looked and there staring right at them were a pair of blue rimed red eyes in a black mist surrounded in gray. "My God. You weren't going crazy." "We all have to learn the hard way don't we?" Izzy replied.

"What do you want?"

No answer.

"What the fuck do you want?!!" she demanded in a scream.

_I want the book. Everything. The map, the letter, and the book. Give it to me.  
_

"Where is my mother and sister?"

Nothing.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!! If they aren't alive and here, then you can't have the book or map."

_If you want to play that way, then fine. The only way you can see your pathetic family again...is if you find what the map and book lead to. I wouldn't be hopeful to see your family again.  
_

"Then you don't get the book if they're dead. I'll burn them. If you want to play that way."

It laughed._ Let the games begin... I would suggest you start in the morning if you want to get to England of course...Elizabeth._

_

* * *

_

omg i want to thank you guys for reviewing, you are the nicest people I have ever meet in the whole world and I just wanna huggle you all!!! Ok I wanna thank Ronsangel, Kairi's Twin, vamplady101, and NotAfraidToLive...I LOVE YOU GUYS 3


	6. Journal Writings and Shock

Light. Something warm. Izzy awoke to the sun's bright waves burning her face in warmth. She was so tired after last night, and honestly she could care less if she had nightmares or not. She already knew that she was in a nightmare already, she didn't need to dream. She sighed heavily while adjusting her eyes to the brightness that seemed to come late after some series of unfortunate events. Izzy found Carrie fast asleep on the floor clutching a pillow beneath her chest. Izzy decided not to wake her until later, she needed time to ponder about her situation. Walking out onto her terrace she brought out her journal and a pen. She sat on her little red chair, staring out into the city as the day began at a usual fast pace. Izzy really couldn't think of anything to describe at the moment, but she wrote anyway.

* * *

_Well words can't really describe what happened last night. I really don't know what to do. I feel...well I know I feel challenged and threatened for the most part, but I'm confused at the same time. Why wouldn't it just give me my family right then and there? I was more than willing to give that damn book and map to it. Why does it need them? That I'll have to find out, which I really really don't. What other choice do I have? I'm not cold, I wouldn't just let it have my family like that. Just...Why?  
_

_England. I bet it's beautiful over there, probably even more than New York. I always thought New York was the most beautiful, even though it has it's bad towns and cities here and there, it's my home, I cant leave it. Going overseas, not in my own territory, my own house, my own room. I know it has nothing to do with the situation, but I'll miss my home, and what happens if I never come back...alive? This will hopefully not be the last time I see this beautiful skyline.  
_

_England bound. I don't want to go even though I have to, I don't honestly want to. I have to face this thing in it's territory. I don't like that.  
_

_God this is so hard. I feel as if I am alone in this. I hate it. I might have Carrie with me to help, but I feel alone emotionally. I feel abandoned, taken away and left in a dump far away from my home. And I feel a longing that I've never known. But I guess things like that are too personal for a journal.  
_

* * *

"Izzy?" 

She looked up at Carrie who looked absolutely terrible from last night. Bags were under her eyes and they looked blood shot, her hair was a mess but that was normal after sleeping. "Nightmares?" she asked sympathetically. "Yeah. I'm not used to having them, but usually I can ignore it. This one I couldn't," Carrie confessed.

"Don't worry. After last night, I wouldn't blame you for having a nightmare."

Silence. "So what are we going to do? Sit here on our lazy asses?" "Probably," Izzy said jokingly.

"Com'on. Let's get out of here. We have your family to go after."

"What about yours? Did you tell them that we're going somewhere? We need money, and a whole bunch of other things."

"Relax. I already took care of it."

"Wha..?"

Carrie smiled and walked out of the room leaving Izzy by herself again. She stared again, out into the city. Izzy loved to imagine herself walking down the streets, which she did anyway but always with something on her shoulders. Izzy never got to enjoy her city that much with school and taking care of her family and all. Just once she would like to walk through the crowded streets with a great smile playing upon her lips, and walk into Central Park like she used to with her father before he died. But that would never happen now. She stared down into her journal re-reading every last drop of emotion she had on paper, then began to write again.

* * *

_Just once I would like to live my own life again. I wish none of this happened. And right now I'm wondering how Carrie already got us tickets and passports...? Oh well, I'll ask her another time. Hopefully this could go by fast and easy so that maybe when Carrie and I are older we can laugh about this. Unfortunately, this is no laughing matter. I guess this is it. The games finally begin. I hate games. Always did. Could never win monopoly, has anyone ever? I guess. I'll have to move my fat ass before Carrie gets upset or anything. Believe me, when she gets impatient, beware. I don't know what's scarier. Carrie on a bad day or that thing? _

_I guess I'll have to find out about that one on our little adventure. Little my ass. It's probably going to be HUGE! Hopefully not Indiana Jones, because that would totally bore me to sleep. Probably more like...I don't know...Underworld. That word, not the movie, cracks me up everytime. Don't ask. Inside joke._

_All in all. I hope mom and Marie are okay. That son of a bitch won't know what hit him, but then again, he might. I mean after all, he is a ghost or whatever the hell he is. Mor of a thing to me. I don't know. I guess I'm not making any sense now am I?_

* * *

Izzy lightly laughed to herself as she put her journal away into her bright red backpack with everything else she had, and threw it on her bed as she went to check on Carrie, who was on the phone with her parents, who were actually letting them go. Izzy began to lock up everything but before she forgot, she grabbed the book and map and stuffed it into her backpack. 

"Well that was my mom. She says we can go and to call if we need anything."

"I can't believe your parents are actually letting you and I go."

"Well my mom will do anything to get me on her side for the divorce," she replied blankly.

And that totally threw off Izzy before she could even register it into her brain.


	7. Encounters Of a Nightmarish Kind

**Hey everybody and thanks for all the reviews so far!! huggles each and everyone of you So I just thought I would tell you guys that I am going to get a new name since I've had this one for sooo long. here we are : Lady Amy's Laments...Enjoy!!**

* * *

It was oddly warm that day. It should have been cold. Much colder. It might have been summer, but the emotions running rampant that day enforced that it should've been colder. The warmth of the sunlight was only numb against Izzy's skin as she and Carrie sat silent next to each other on the cushioned seats of the plane. Izzy would catch a glimpse of Carrie staring off into her own little world once in a while. Izzy hoped she would be alright after learning of her parents current situation. They took off into the air after a few minutes of other passengers sitting side-by-side right in front of them.

But as Izzy watched them sit in front of her, she froze as she saw something familiar that made her heart begin to race. She could've sworn her heart would burst open her chest as she looked straight into his eyes, not knowing the smirk playing upon his lips. She didn't care about his lips, all she knew was that those eyes of his had been implanted into her memory for days. Shaking herself of her rude stare off with the man in front of her, she noticed Carrie had fallen into a dead sleep. She never moved as Izzy pocked her to try and wake her. Izzy finally gave up and pulled out her diary that she had, but didn't start writing until she knew the man in front wasn't looking.

---

_I'm too shocked to even write this. I'm shaking. My hand unsteady writes on, not even to stop in fear or to calm itself. I must breath. The air around me is thick and heavy, and I hate it so much. God, if there is one, I beg of you to end this. But I guess he doesn't wish to meddle into the games of mortals. Stupid. I know I shall say this over and over until I get this point across to anyone and to myself, it is that I am dreadfully afraid. But I feel somewhat guilt for Carrie. I have dragged her through this. I took her away from her family. She should be with them right now. But she has been a good friend over all these years to me. I am grateful for her. Excuse my while I try to stop myself from crying, I know you cannot see it, but I hope you can feel what I feel someday. It's all my fault. I wish I had never found that stupid book and whatever, I don't wish to repeat.  
_

_Carrie's parents have divorced while on vacation. I cannot believe that. I was so dumbfounded and lost when she told me. It was like time stood on the edge ready to break in half ending the world in a state of confusion. I felt that my own troubles had been long gone when I heard her speak. I shouldn't have taken her with me.  
_

_But now unto the part which makes me quiver with fear. I know. I teenager using words like that, it's unbelievable. I guess that's what happens when English and history are your majors. Well onto it shall we? After I stared out the window in silence since Carrie was probably knee deep in thought, I saw new passengers board the plan. At first it was of no interest to me until I did a double take to see this man sit in front of me. Terror consumed me as he turned around, and I met him face to face. I stared him straight in the eye. It was him. That thing but human. I could slightly see the corners of his mouth turn into a smirk. That bastard.  
_

_His eyes were blue, unlike the many times that I have seen them red with fury and bloodlust. But as I stared deeper and deeper, I could see the rim of his blue eyes turn a slight hue of deep red, almost black even. I thought I were to go insane at that very time. I stopped looking at him, and he simply turned around as if nothing had happened in those few seconds. I turned to Carrie, and she was fast asleep. I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't!!! I give up on everything already even though, as Sherlock Homes would put it, "The game is afoot." How I envy Sherlock right now. Never fearing anything. Always he had an answer, and somehow if I took that personally, if I read those books of him, I felt just as brave and intelligent as him.  
_

---

Izzy closed her diary and quickly put it away, making sure that thing wasn't watching her first. She sat back uncomfortably and looked out the window. She closed her eyes for a split second and she was slowly drifting off into sleep, but a noise stopped her from doing so. It was the sound of voices whispering to one another all at once becoming louder and louder. Izzy tried to fling open her eyes but a force forbade her to. Visions appeared in the darkness. Faces of people or demons, she didn't know. Izzy felt a quick pain in her chest, her heart. It felt like someone was ripping her heart out with their bare hands. Yet her body remained calm, while her insides screamed for help.

Her eyes finally opened. What seemed like minutes were actually hours. Izzy checked her cell phone for the time, and she was on the brink of hysterics when Carrie rested her hand on her shoulder. "Izzy it's alright. I went through it too."

Her words didn't help, but Izzy gathered her strength and stood up to grab her things and leave the plan. As she began to turn around to pick up her backpack, she noticed the man in front of her was gone. Izzy grabbed her bag and quickly walked out and onto safe ground, and while doing so, she swore she heard his voice. That bastard's voice.

_Did you really think you were all alone? I wouldn't dare leave my guest unsupervised. _He began to chuckle loudly in her mind and all Izzy wanted to do was rip her hair out and scream to the heavens above. But no. There was no time for that. She had a family to save. And as much as he wanted to give up, she took to a hero of her's that reminded her that it was going to be ok. As much as he was brave, he probably had a weakness deep down. Izzy knew one thing though and she didn't care if she quoted him once again. "The game is afoot."


	8. EVIL NIGHTMARE

**Hey sorry i haven't updated in a while. Its been really crazy!!!!! Anyways guess what today is!!! It's MY BIRTHDAY!!! sorry just had to say something in a fit of joy //**

They were here. Destination reached, but her sanity was beginning to fade, Carrie could feel it. Ever since that night, she felt herself slipping. Carrie was strong-willed and was always right, until now, and that bugged her more than ever. What she couldn't stand though, was how Izzy was so calm in a time where she should be having a mental breakdown. But Izzy walked on with confidence and whatever was bothering her, she buried it deep within her mind, locked away for good.

Carrie had bought a map while they had taken a short break near a small cafe. Izzy sat there staring at Carrie, and Carrie felt paranoid. But she knew whatever she was feeling, wasn't her. It was like she was jealous or felt threatened by Izzy's presence. She didn't know why she was feeling that way about her best friend, but she felt it alright. "What are you looking at?" Carrie snapped in annoyance.

"I don't know. There's something wrong with you though. I can feel it."

"Yeah, well I'm fine." Nothing but a lie.

Izzy felt like her friend was loosing it, but she brushed it aside since Carrie was going through something already besides Izzy's kidnapped family. "Alright, so if we take a right, we'll be right at the hotel." Carrie's voice had come out of no where. She hadn't spoken for a few seconds. Before, she was angry with Izzy, and now she was fine. Something was up, and izzy had an idea of what it was.

They took a right off a narrow street. It was dark and damp and Izzy knew the hotel must have been the same. But as they reached past the lamp post, there stood an elegant hotel that seemed to reach up toward the sky like a medieval tower. "Are you sure this is the place Carrie?"

"Positive. I only ask for the best." Figures as much. We haven't even been here that long, and already I hate this place. Izzy slowly walked behind Carrie as they entered the building, which smelt clean and fresh as if they clean it everyday. Something told Izzy that this wasn't going to be just any ordinary stay.

-  
-  
-

It had been hours since she had slept after they had gotten their room. Carrie stared up into the ceiling making pictures from small bumps and grooves. She felt tired and angry as she watched Izzy, who was sound asleep curled up into a little ball under the blankets. Carrie was starting to find her friend, at the most part, annoying for some reason, like she hated her. She quickly got of the bed, and started to pace the room, her body full of adrenaline. Why did she hate her best friend all of a sudden? Why? Every time she looked at her, all Carrie could think about was strangling her. After all, Izzy had no idea of what she was going through, or did she? Was it Carrie who didn't understand what Izzy was going through, and that she was handling it better than Carrie herself was?

Agitated, she walked right out of their furnished room, and out into the darkness of the streets to clear her mind. The streets were silent, but there were a few souls walking the streets, but they whispered as they past by her, but what she didn't know was that after they passed they would look right at her with hungry eyes.

It grew colder as she walked on and the scenery changed. Carrie stopped midway as she was in a cemetery. As she looked around, she knew that she wasn't in England. It had to be some sort of mind trick, possibly a clue as well. But that thought changed as a man dressed in black appeared before her smiling evilly. Carrie noticed he had fangs as well, and tried to scream for help, but she couldn't and darkness consumed her until she was no more.

-  
-  
-

_"Carrie. Oh Carrie. Where are you?" Carrie froze in her tracks as a deep, thick voice called out to her. It was dark, that was all she knew. As she heard footsteps come closer to her, she bolted into the darkness, but the footsteps were so close to her as much as she tried. "Where do you think your going?" he snickered behind her.  
_

_As she closed her eyes to try and escape from this nightmare, fangs dug deep into her neck as she screamed for eternity._

-  
-  
-

"Carrie? Hello Carrie! Stop screaming already."

She woke up in a cold sweat that beaded down her face. Her throat hurt like hell as she clenched her fists in pain. No marks. She wasn't killed, yet. It was only a horrible nightmare that seemed to tell her that time was running out for her, not Izzy, for her. It was like he didn't want Carrie to be there, he wanted Izzy alone and vulnerable. This was turning into one sick and twisted mind game.


	9. Adventure!

Izzy and Carrie had woken the next day to go exploring, they might as well have. With nothing better to do,though, they couldn't figure out what they should be doing, not a clue. Izzy was writing down ideas about finding her family and of the places or libraries they could go to. Carrie, on the other hand, was bored as shit.

"Izzy, can't we do something?"

"I'm thinking, go eat something you need it after that nightmare of yours."

"Don't even mention that," Carrie said trembling. 

Izzy looked up at her sympathetically, but went back to thinking. _Sometimes I think Izzy is so one track that she doesn't realize what's going on around her. She thinks too much, too literal. I wonder if she actually has any common sense._

Izzy then finally thought of something. "Let's go explore."

"So that's it? Just explore?"

"Well yeahh. Look there are hundreds of castles here, some you can actually look around in. This place is ancient. You remember Dracula by Bram Stoker?"

"No, never read it, heard of it, and I don't care."

"You said that it bit down on your neck right? Then it means that it's a vampire or something related to that. In Dracula they com here to England and Dracula causes all sorts of terrible things."

"Like what?"

"Killing Mina Harker's, Jonathan Harker's fiancee, best friend Lucy."

That was when it hit Carrie. She was next, she felt it in her gut like something was about to punch her. Carrie then smiled, but it was so unlike her in this type of situation. She began to laugh and all the while Izzy was looking at her like she was crazy. Carrie laughed even harder when she saw her friend's face, the confusion, it made Carrie feel, oh I don't know...superior. "Carrie what's so funny?"

"You, you idiot! Don't you get it?! The stupid thing is trying to get to you, but it's going to kill me first."

"Well, duh Carrie, that's why I told you. I already figured it out. I've read Dracula thousands of times already."

Carrie stopped laughing quietly saying, "Oh." _That was soooo embarrassing!! I can't believe I laughed at her, God I'm an idiot! I should slap myself. GAH! This is so frustrating._

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ok. I'm gonna go somewhere now Carrie. Anyway I'm going to explore something exciting! I'm up for an adventure."

"Yeahh, an adventure in hell is more like it."

"Carrie, ye have little faith! Com'on! Let's go to the Tower of London. Someplace where there is mystery,death. You know...I would at least like to do something before I die."

"Haha very funny. Fine, I'll come. Like I have a choice." "You did."

Carrie was silent the whole trip to the Tower of London. Izzy had always wanted to go there, and she thought that she might as well. She wanted something to take her mind off of her problem. It wasn't like she forgot about them, it was just that there was too much to deal with, and besides there could be clues just hanging around. As they came up to it, everything was dark and no one was there except the night guard.

"Sorry ladies it's closed."

"Awwww man!"

"Okay Izzy, let's go. There's always tomorrow."

Izzy nodded and they began to turn at the curb where the night guard couldn't see them and that was when Izzy took her chance. She stopped and poked her head to see if he could see her, which he didn't so she began to silently climb the wall, until someone grabbed her leg.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea of what you are doing?" Carrie whispered threateningly.

"Yeah, in fact I do for once. Now let go of me and go back to the hotel. I'm getting some answers and I'm not going anywhere."

"What makes you think that what you're looking for is in there?"

"I don't."

Carrie stared at her friend in total shock, it wasn't like her. Izzy followed the rules as always, this was a new her. But Carrie guessed that it was for something different. She knew Izzy wanted to go, but Carrie knew it had something to do with her family. _This isn't like me, second guessing Izzy like that. Yea, I know trouble is just waiting to happen, but this thing, whatever it is, won't leave us alone until it gets whatever it wants. I might as well be her jail buddy, no one else will._

With that they climbed over the stone fence, trying not to go anywhere near the water passage. Both tried every single way they could think off, but they couldn't get in until the night guard had to. As he began to enter, Izzy found a small object and wedged it gently between the door and waited for him to leave. When it became silent again, they entered into a dark dusty old hallway. Carrie had almost knocked over something as they passed by it in the dark, and Izzy roughly dragged her to a safe hiding place as the guard passed by them to go outside.

"This is too easy, Izzy."

"Shut up, or that will change."


	10. The Ravens

As it once again became silent, Izzy and Carrie quickly began searching, but neither of them knew exactly what. Carrie wasn't really all that familiar with the Tower of London, even though she aced her history test a long time ago that was related to major buildings in London. She wasn't one to believe in ghosts either, but recently that changed. They made their way to a oddly white area with a large wooden door with black iron. Carrie and Izzy looked at each other, Carrie not wanting to find out what was behind that door, so Izzy went to open it.

Inside were large horse like figures draped in a cloud of darkness. There were also suits of armor and long banner like flags lazily draped on their posts. Both were extremely intrigued and slowly made their way into the center of the room, staring in awe at the ancient figures and artifacts. As Izzy made her way farther toward the flags, she bumped into a suit of armor and quickly sprinted across the room.

"And you say I'm a klutz," Carrie whispered kiddingly. Izzy rolled her crystal eyes as they continued.

"Izzy, what is this?"

"Well, from what I've read, it's the White Tower."

"The what? How do you know?" Carrie asked threatened by her friends knowledge.

"I don't really remember, but what I do is that it's one out of thirteen. These statue horses here, and the others, it's one of the main rooms in this tower that holds the Spanish Armory exhibition."

"How do you know all this?" she asked befuddled. **(I love that word) **

"Did you honestly think I was quiet for no reason at all?"

Carrie began to walk side by side with her friend as they came upon another room instilled in an eerie silence. Both felt something extremely out of the ordinary, and Carrie began to breath heavily as if someone was either choking her at her neck. Izzy stopped and helped her friend find somewhere to sit for a moment.

"Izzy, I don't like this," she choked and began to sob heavily.

"Don't worry I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen, I guarantee it."

"Do me a favor, and stop promising things you can't keep," Carrie bluntly stated angrily.

Izzy didn't like the tone of her voice at all, it wasn't like her, but lately a lot of things weren't like her. The look in Carrie's eyes said everything, the way she was glaring at her, Izzy knew something was wrong, very wrong. Carrie put her head in her hands and laughed sadly to herself, quickly rubbing her face and then looking straight at Izzy.

"I'm sorry. It's just that lately everything has been really hard on me with my parents and all, and then this."

"At least we get to see our true selves in situations like these," Izzy retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...nothing..." Izzy trailed off silently and began to slowly walk away, her fingers gently holding up her chin in complete concentration.

"You know, lower class criminals were usually executed by hanging at one of the public execution sites outside of this very tower. They weren't the only one's though, nobles too were beheaded. Still don't believe in ghosts?" Izzy said slowly turning her head in a chilling manner that made Carrie's skin crawl.

"No, I don't." But indeed she did, her pride would just not allow that kind of weakness in agreement though. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you think you're the bravest person in the world, when right now you lie to me while you shake."

"Please stop, I don't like this Izzy. I know I am not the braves..." Carrie was cut off in her sobs and by Izzy.

"Oh please suck it up will ya? It's not like death hasn't knocked on you door already."

Carrie stopped sobbing immediately. _This isn't like her at all. Izzy would never treat her friends like this, though I would. Maybe the outbursts that I have been having lately, the one where I feel like someone else is in me, maybe that's her right now. With all this pressure she doesn't want me to help her bare the weight of the pain of her lose so far. Maybe she just cracked under pressure, oh how I hope she did. _

"You really think it's just pressure of all this madness?" Izzy said cocking her head to the side in pure enjoyment at the result in Carrie's face.

Carrie backed away at first as the look, even in Izzy's eyes, began to turn bright, almost unearthly. Carrie then thrusted herself at Izzy who cackled at her useless tries.

"Izzy, I know it's not the real you okay, it happened to me too. It's when you have a dream of him killing you, is when he takes over."

"Clever little girl," Izzy hissed.

Carrie instantly knew that she had to do something, while it didn't harm her friend. She couldn't remember of how Izzy had suddenly lifted what seemed like years of weights on her. She began to panic as what she thought was that thing that had been following them, what she knew to be her best friend Izzy, began to just stare at her, right through her.

"I see it..." Izzy whispered.

"See what?? SEE WHAT?!" Carrie half screamed.

Izzy turned her head lazily, cocked it too the side and evilly smirked. Carrie couldn't believe what she saw. "I see dead people..." Izzy laughed, "and one of them looks like you." Carrie felt herself began to float upward, and it was true, it was happening. Izzy was floating and repeating, "I see it...I see it..."

Carrie tightly hung to her friend as Izzy began to laugh silently, almost like an evil cackle or gargle or something. That was when she saw an object, one on the flag poles, and grabbed onto it, transferring whatever was in Carrie and Izzy into the pole.

"That's it! It's needs a host. If it has a host, it gains power, and if someone touches the host, the spirit transfers to them or an object! Izzy are you alright?" Carrie said half happily.

"What...what happened?"

"You were being controlled by that thing. You kept saying you can see it. And now I understand that he can transfer himself in dream and body contact."

"I did have a dream of him a few nights ago, but nothing happened, I just felt weird when you looked at me."

"Look, can you remember anything? He kept saying, 'I see it.'"

"Not really, but I kinda remember an opening in a wall that was hidden."

"...And you couldn't tell me this?"

"I didn't think it was important Carrie."

"You're the biggest idiot I ever met in my life and I still love you as a friend."

"Yeahh, yeahh, help me up."

Right then a black object dashed across one of the tall stone like horses, and stayed there perched above it. Carrie screeched, but Izzy covered her mouth, as they both looked on.

"Is that a raven, Izzy?"

"Yeah, there's a legend about those. It had been thought that there have been at least six ravens in residence at the tower for centuries. They say that Charles II ordered their removal, however they weren't because of a legend told to him later on. If the ravens ever leave the Tower of London, the White Tower specifically, the monarchy and entire kingdom would fall to the hands of the devil. There are supposed to be nine of them I believe." 

"It's ironic how it feels like we're dealing with the devil here," Carrie said disbelieved. 

"More like racing and tolerating him at this point." 

"What are you two doing here, I thought I told you this was closed."

They turned to see the night watchmen come closer to him, another raven on his arm. _A Raven master_, Izzy thought intrigued. As he came closer to try and take Carrie and Izzy off the premises, the ravens, all nine of them, circled around the three. "Odd, they never do this, and they can't fly," he said slightly scared. before any one of them could blink, the ravens attacked him, first gouging out his eyes. The man, who lay on the floor screaming in his own blood, was soon paralyzed for some odd reason, and the ravens still began to attack him viciously, attacking his throat and anywhere else vulnerable to their beaks of doom. **(dun dun dun)  
**

Soon everything was quiet, Izzy and Carrie stood where they were in total shock. The ravens left, leaving the two alone in silence with a dead body right in front of them.


	11. The Pages Unfold

Carrie and Izzy instantly looked at each other, not knowing what to do, and both really couldn't believe it. Both of them knew the consequences for breaking into a building, and now they have a murder on their hands, even if it really wasn't them. How would they explain this to anyone? Carrie got enough courage to walk over to the body, but that was all she could muster, after that she couldn't even move that she was so scared.

"Didn't he say they couldn't fly?" Carrie asked half turning around to Izzy who still was standing frozen in her place.

"I guess. We are in so much trouble right now. This is the second time I've been near someone and they ended up dead!" she replied now pacing back and forth quickly.

"Wait, you remember that dream you had, the one you never told me about where there was an opening? Well, that thing kept saying he could see something, it might be a clue."

"Hold it Scooby-Doo! I remember now! Yeah! But I think we should be extremely careful."

"Why? We're just going over to find some stupid hole in the wall."

"One : We broke into this place, and I know because of me we are in trouble, and Two : there's a dead body right near us so we need to have no fingerprints anywhere. Got it? Good."

Carrie only huffed over slowly and both began to walk on the opposite side of the room, staring at it with their hands on their hips. They kinda figured that climbing all that way up would be impossible, and the other thing was...they forgot where it was. That hole in the wall was going to be harder to find then they thought, after all, they did just watch a bunch of birds gouge the eyes out of a random guy, namely the Ravenmaster.

"Oh bugga," Izzy said as she jumped onto the back of a statue horse.

"What the hell are you doing!? You just said not to leave anything!"

"Well, I figured that we might as well. We don't have all night you know, and the quicker I do this, the quicker we clean our fingerprints or whatever, and then we run like freakin hell."

"True...I can't really argue with that. But still, what if you break something?"

"I dunno..try to put it back together or just leave and run."

"That's destruction of property...we're gonna get in so much trouble and I can't let my parents find out."

"We'll figure it out..just not right now..."Izzy said as she grabbed hold of a higher object slightly closer to what they were trying to reach. Carrie flinched as she watched from the safety of below, hoping Izzy wouldn't fall. Carrie didn't know what to do if Izzy did fall, but she did have a backup plan...or not really, it was more like run like hell, but that was cowardly to leave a friend behind.

As Izzy tried to be a gymnast in her own way, the object that she was holding, more like a slender flag pole, began to snap slowly. Oh shit...Not now...I'm almost there, I almost have it! Finally it snapped in half, but Izzy already was holding another flag pole which was actually closer to her objective. Izzy's slender fingers tried to pry the brick hole open, it slowly but stubbornly opened to find a small piece of paper inside. Clutching it in her hand and slowly putting it into her coat pocket, she jumped back onto the floor where Carrie wiped her brow of sweat.

"Do you know how freakin intense that was! I thought we were going to fall."

"Heh..Piece of cake," Izzy said as she took the paper from her pocket.

The crumpled paper turned out to be nothing more than a blank worthless piece of crap. Carrie and Izzy couldn't believe it. All that work...for nothing. Izzy took out her backpack and opened the old book that the demon had demanded that they give it to him, and sat there staring at the blank inside.

That was when Izzy got an idea. Since all the other pages in this book were blank as well, why not try to find a spot in the book that looks like it has a rip in it. Carrie watched tired and hungry from the background as Izzy quickly flipped through the pages like a madman. She watched as Izzy suddenly stopped to unfold the crumpled paper and slowly place it inside. Both watched in horror as the page began to repair itself and images along with an alien language appearing on the pages. There was one picture that stood out to both of them, and they looked at each other as Carrie traced it's image in totally shock.

"Oh my God...It's the Devil's Bible."


	12. Revolutionsorta

"Wait...say that again...I didn't really hear that!?" Izzy was in total shock and dismay. Even though she didn't exactly hear what Carrie said, the air around her seemed to make it all the more eerie. Carrie took in a deep breath, inhaling the thick English air in the castle, and finally opened her mouth to say, "It's the Devil's Bible, the Codex Gigas. It was created in the thirteenth century by a monk who made a pact with the Devil to gain 'knowledge' of life, how the world and humanity was created, if there was a God. When he wrote the book he had given it to a fellow monk, but it was shortly turned in to the custody of the church and he was sentenced to be walled alive."

"My God, so he was trying to figure out the mysteries of life, but in the end he didn't learn anything, did he?" Izzy asked with a hint of sorrow, as a noise distracted both of them. They looked around carefully as they went back to the book.

"I don't know. No one knows, it's just a myth."

"Whatever this thing wants, we have to give it to him, well I don't plan to. But what would this thing want with this book besides returning it to the devil?"

"Again, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the destruction of the world, but then again why didn't he just keep it?" Carrie asked herself.

"Maybe because he couldn't take it back with him. Maybe because if he has someone else open it or activate it, or something then he could destroy everything," Izzy reasoned. Suddenly a gust of wind pushed itself against the tower walls, sending chills down Carrie's spine.

Izzy took that as a sign to get the hell out of there, but she didn't want to leave the already dead man alone, not like that. She knew ,though, deep down that they had to leave, they had to figure this out fast. They left that night, hiding in the shadows like rats so that no one could notice them scurry along to save themselves, possibly the world was in their hands.

* * *

Izzy sighed as her eyes opened to a new, unpredictable day. She knew what lay ahead of them, well in a way she did. Lifting herself to stretch, she heard the commotion outside, and got up to see the reaction of the happenings of last night. Everyone outside were in hushed tones, looking from one person to another. It could have been anyone who killed that man, only Carrie and Izzy were the only witnesses. Izzy scoffed lightly, but guilt filled her. She couldn't save that man. This was hopeless. It was just like the last time when that woman was killed in the library. Izzy felt helpless, like she couldn't do anything, she had watched a man die right before her eyes and she had done nothing. What was she coming to? Izzy knew she could have done something, someway, somehow.

As she rested both her arms on a rail, she slowly lowered her head in disgust with herself. She felt like a wimp, someone so weak that they were lower than dirt itself, that was what she felt like only ten times worse than normal. She sighed again as her head turned up to stare at the rising sun, and lightly smiled. After all someone has to be optimistic.

* * *

Into the darkness he fell , gliding across waves of vanishing light as he descended down faster and faster. On smokey wings he fell faster, but controlled his every movement. He smiled as his eyes wisped back and forth to better intake in surroundings, his red eyes glowing into a deep purple, then ice blue. His black hair flew behind him violently as his speed increased. There was nothing better than this : flying faster than the speed of sound but slow enough for him to see everything.

There was a light at the end, but it wasn't a normal light. As he went through, he came back. It was his home for many years now. He gracefully landed on his boots, shaking off the particles from the other world, and then slowly made his way to a large iron-like domain. As he walked on he felt the scorching heat burn his porcelain flesh, but shook it off like it was nothing as scream welcomed him back.

He opened the heavy door, a skull traced into it's moldings, and entered into a cool, icy castle. It reminded him of his place back in the world above, but he discarded that thought quickly as he made his way to the main hallway, where he saw an all too familiar face.  
"Ah, Satan, Lucifer, Father, how are you doing this evening?" he questioned in his silky Romanian tone.

The Devil only smiled wickedly as he replied, "If you were not my favorite I would've burned you for calling me by name. I am doing well I suppose my son. How is everything going so far, hmm?" his voiced boomed louder than the heavens with authority, confidence.  
"Eh, it's not as fun as before. The girls are getting smart...smarter than I thought," he paused then continued, "But I guess I still have a few tricks up my sleeve thanks to you."

The devil smiled again, his piercing black eyes bore into his favored "son", and chuckled loudly. "Ahhh...yes...those two. You gave them quite a scare last night, it even gave me chills...Uwah! Nice job."

"Thank you. But I am getting very...annoyed with one of them. I can't stand her for some odd reason, reminds me too much of an old friend."

"Ah yes..the so called genius of those two, ha. I wouldn't be surprised if she went insane for a moment, but what can I do? I would prefer you to have your fun."  
"But you do know what I would prefer to be doing, correct?" he smiled evilly, his "father" returning the gesture with a cackle. **((yes we all know what he would prefer to be "doing" if ya get my meaning))  
**

"Don't become impatient, eh. Once I get that book, everything will be complete everything that I have dreamed for will become reality. I shall make everyone see how their selfish God is, make them suffer. Oh how I do love that," the devil smirked as he waved his son to leave.

"Go my son, deliver chaos, panic, death. Bring a plague if you wish. Corrupt minds, make them insane, make them kill themselves if you wish. Go find my book, my favored one. Count Dracula, Dragon Saint," his voice boomed as Dracula took to the hellish skies with triumph booming in his dead heart. Yes...it was time for the revolution!

**

* * *

**

**okay so I hoped you liked that...YAY!! I put Draccie in!! - Soo ummmm...yeahhh review !!**

**oh and I was wondering...I just finished my other story A Myth But Not a Man...and i want you guys to tell me if I should have a sequel to it...so just leave a review...pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! puppy dog eyes**

**Tre Psycho Vamp**


	13. Stab in the Back

Carrie was still wide awake as Izzy was now asleep. She couldn't believe how peaceful she looked, maybe that would change, but Carrie didn't know. Either way, she still felt a heavy presence on her shoulders, grasping her and controlling her like in a video game, except this is for real. There are no extra lives or bonuses. It all comes down to luck. Carrie turned on her side in agitation with herself. Inside her mind she was screaming go to sleep already! nothing was working, maybe it was a good thing she wasn't dead asleep like Izzy, though she would like to.

Carrie stared at Izzy while she sleepy, her brown hair and single black dyed bang layed in her face, moving every so often as Izzy exhaled. Carrie couldn't help but notice that Izzy's dye bang was slowly turning gray for some odd reason. _I don't know. Shouldn't be much to care about, it's just that everything seems off to me. I'm off even, I'm not even fun to talk to any more. Ah, what can I do...With everything happening...I..._

She slowly began to drift asleep right before she could finish that sentence in her head.

-

-

-

_Carrie woke up to the sound of an old grandfather clock, ticking away. Her eyes fluttered open as she quickly sat herself up on a beautiful white silk bed. _

_"Where could I possibly be? This isn't our hotel room...Izzy...Oh no...Izzy!"_

_Carrie jumped out of bed and thrusted the door open as she ran out almost tripping on the hallway rug. Everything was so exquisite. Her fingers traced the paintings as she continued to walk down a hall where it just seemed to get longer and longer as she walked. The paintings one by one deteriorated before her eyes, but she seemed to be in a trance on the door all the way on the other side. _

_Finally reaching it for what seemed like hours, she turned the door knob slowly, the door creaking open as she saw another bedroom, only Izzy was on it fast asleep. As Carrie entered, the door locked itself, and she turned around banging on the door._

_"Let me out!! I demand you to open this door right now!"_

_"There will be no demanding from you Carrie..."_

_Carrie froze in her place as the man, the demon that had been haunting them, approached. Though she thought him handsome and elegant, she knew deep down that he was nothing more than a monster, a murderer. She backed up as he continued in a slow, fluent voice,_

_"...There will only be torture, pain...screaming. I usually only do one or two, but I'm in the mood for causing all three."_

_"Get away from me you demon from hell!" Carrie screamed at the top of her lungs, Izzy still fast asleep looking like Snow White, only there was no Prince, no happy ending._

_"Fine," was all he said as he disappeared and then reappeared right next to Izzy. _

_"Beautiful isn't she, smart too, I'll give her that. I'm surprised you're not jealous at all,hmm. I wouldn't mind having her around," he purred as he layed his head on her shoulder inhaling her scent, tracing Izzy's arms with his skeletal fingers._

_"Leave her be! Leave her alone, give her back her family!"_

_He slowly got up on his feet, coming toward her in a seductive manner but with more of an animal like hunger. He forcefully grabbed Carrie's face, bringing it closer to his, slowly bringing himself to her ear whispering, "Then would you prefer to do the honors?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_He smiled into her hair as he brought her closer to his face again, only this time he kissed her roughly, biting her lip which began to bleed. She pushed herself away as she began to shake, and he to laugh. He laughed even harder as their eyes met._

_"What's so damn funny!?"_

_"You of course Carrie. I should honestly spit to get the taste of you out of my mouth, but I find it rude to do so in front of a lady. You make me sick for some odd reason and I find it hysterical, don't ask me why for I don't know. And to make it clear to what I meant, take this."_

_In his hand he held a small dagger dressed in jewels. Carrie bean to back away, he only came closer. "No I will not take it! I still don't know what you want me to do, nor do I want to find out!"_

_He forced it into her hands as she felt herself move closer to the bed, the man right behind her._

_"Go on right ahead Carrie, no one will stop you. I mean after all, as you predicted in your mind, one of you must die...I'm guessing you because your a coward...but things change..."_

_She was right next to the bed, Izzy was still sound asleep. her right hand holding the dagger, rose slowly above her head and right when it was at the top Carrie tried so hard to fight it because she knew exactly what was about to happen._

_"I was right about you Carrie, you are a coward."_

-

-

-

Carrie awoke suddenly shaking. Then she realized what had happened in her dream, and what she was doing right now. She was standing right above Izzy's bed, still fast asleep, holding a steak knife from dinner in her hand, right above her head ready to strike. She dropped it to the floor, shaking, and she herself fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Hey Carrie, what's wrong?"

She looked up to see Izzy staring compassionately at her, but Carrie couldn't find herself to speak.

**okay could someone tell me if they want a sequel to A Myth But not a man..please!! mehh i want to know...so far only 2 people have told me but I need more...please tell me...**

**Tre Psycho Vamp**


	14. No Charge

The alarm clock screamed, but it was short lived as Izzy once again flung it across the room into the wall. When she looked up, she practically mentally slapped herself. _I got to stop doing that. Now we don't know what time it is...Mom always yelled at me for doing that, but she always got me a new one. Mom...Marie..._

Izzy stretched as warm rays of light flew into the room, an easy smile spreading across her face. To her last night was a blur pretty much, first night in weeks she didn't have a nightmare of some sort. Carrie was fast asleep, hopefully not like she was last night, from what Izzy could remember. She shrugged it off, a small smile still on her face, and got up to go outside onto the balcony breathing in the fresh English air.

"Hopefully today won't be as bad, hopefully. There's always something," Izzy said softly to herself, in her mind hoping someone would talk back. As much as Carrie was her best friend, this whole thing was straining that relationship, Izzy practically felt all alone and it was bothering her deeply. She didn't let that bother her though, today was beautiful. She went back inside to find Carrie groggily sitting up. 

"Broke it again?"

Izzy's smiled widened and she giggled. "What's so damn funny?" 

Izzy stopped and said, "Nothing. Today just seems so beautiful."

"Yeah for you. You didn't have a nightmare." 

"Well no I didn't, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let it bother me." 

"YOU IDIOT! Why do you get to be happy?! You don't even know what's going on!" 

"Then why don't you tell me for once in your freakin life!! Stop keeping things from me! Why do you get to be all unhappy huh? You're family isn't in jeopardy!" 

_My God we sound like a couple. But how do I tell her that I was about to stab her, kill her, last night? How do I freakin tell her!? _Carrie took a deep breath and got out of bed and went straight into the bathroom. Izzy stood there dumbfounded but went back outside onto the balcony. 

Carrie didn't even bother to take a shower, though it was a good idea. She managed to brush her hair and then bent over the sink to wash her face with just a cool splash of water. As Carrie reached for a towel and dried her face, she looked into the mirror. Carrie was so close to screaming, but she couldn't. In front of her was the man from her dream that was about to make her kill Izzy. His cold eyes bore into her, she couldn't move. 

_Now I have a clue for you two_. He smirked. _Get the map and open it, when you do make sure you put it over a candle and you'll find an inscription on the paper. It's a riddle, so you'll have to think extra hard, but hopefully not too hard. Buh-bye!  
_

He vanished into a swirl of fog. Carrie dashed out of the room, pulled out the map, and searched the room for a candle. Unfortunately there was none. Getting an idea, Carrie bolted for the lamp and put the map over it. Nothing. 

"Hey, what's all the commotion? What are you doing with the map?" 

"Uhhhh...well you see...that thing, actually a he, come in through the mirror and told me that there's an inscription on it...only it isn't working. We need a candle." 

"Why do you sound so weird? Oh well, there's a bunch of stores on this street, maybe we'll get lucky. Let's go." 

"Since when did you get dressed so fast?" 

"Since you were in the bathroom so long." 

-

-

The two began there search at around 2 in the afternoon on the streets on London. Oddly the sun had disappeared behind the still clouds, and it had turned into one of those must sleep in days. After half an hour Carrie already got jittery. Impatient of how their luck was even worse for just candles, she began to just go on and on about complaining. 

"You would have thought they had candles I mean come on the sign says they have everything!" 

"Chill, alright. it's a sign, don't believe what you read! And stop being so impatient, that's my job." 

As they left that store, they finally came to a small nook. At the edge was a small blood red door with a sign that read "_**WITCHCRAFT**_". Izzy was about to open the door when Carrie stopped her. 

"Do you have any idea of what's in there?" 

"Oh stop being a coward, we've been through worse. They might have candles." 

"Yeah, but there might be a looney in there, all of those kinds of people are." 

"Oh, I disagree with you on that." 

They entered into a silent store. No one was inside at the moment. They began to look around when Carrie finally found what they were looking for. As Carrie made her way over, something jumped out at her. 

"WELCOME! Welcome to me store. Find watcha' lookin' fors?" an old hag dressed in 18th century cloths appeared, almost giving Carrie a heart attack. _Is it just me, or everyone out to get me?  
_

"Yeah thanks, we found what we were looking for," Izzy chimed in as the old woman made her way back to the counter, pulling out a spell book of some sort and reading it quietly to herself. 

"Stop being to jumpy will ya?" Izzy said putting a hand on Carrie's shoulder, who's heart was still racing like 1000 times a minute. Carrie huffed a little, pretending like she wasn't scared, and was about to reach for a candle when the lady said, "be careful what candle ya choose, deary," the old woman rose from her chair and made her way to the two girls and continued, "For every candle has a purpose." 

"We just need a candle, doesn't matter," Carrie said quickly. 

"Doesn't matter, you need to choose. What are ye using it for?" 

"Uhh..just to get some for our house," Carrie said uneasily. 

But unfortunately, the old woman was not believing their response. The woman came closer and grabbed the book from Izzy's backpack. As she opened it, the old woman's eyes froze in fright, but calmly closed it and put it back. 

"You need stronger candles."** (I can imagine Carrie & Izzy's response as in WTF!!)  
**

The old woman turned around and came them two pure white candles with Celtic writing embedded in them. Carrie and Izzy looked at the woman confused, who just had a simple smile playing on her face. 

"Take'm...I 'ave no use fo um. From the looks of it, ya need'm more than I do. No charge." 


	15. Totally Nothing

"Well that was...extremely...weird!"

Izzy laughed as Carrie looked over her shoulder one too many times. "Hey at least we got the candles for free. Nothing bad about that." Carrie nodded her head, and in silence between the two of them they headed back toward the hotel. In about five seconds of that time, Carrie's stomach growled so loud, that people across the street would stop and look. Izzy's face went blank and then an outburst of laughed roared through her.

"Can't...BREATH!" Izzy laughed once more.

Carrie wasn't all too happy, but her stomach's pain took more of her attention. "Hey, you want to get something to eat before you and your stomach die?" Izzy giggled as she pointed to a small little bagel store. Carrie huffed and was about to walk in, but izzy grabbed the door and opened it for her. "Stomach's first," she winked as Carrie was about to scream. They walked in and ordered what they both wanted, and then headed back to their hotel room.

"Remind me to eat something before we go out."

"I'll try to remember that without laughing my arse off."

Carrie angry glared at Izzy who had her face covered by a pillow because she was laughing so hard. "Haha...very funny. We have work to do!" Izzy got one last laugh out and walked over to the nightstand which still had the map. As Izzy finally made her way, Carrie didn't waste anytime at slapping Izzy in the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"For laughing."

They took the candle, lit it, and put the map over it. Nothing. Carrie and Izzy looked at each other, quizzical looks on their faces. This wasn't exactly what they had expected. This really wasn't. Both thought they're would've been a swirling hole, appearing ink that had some sort of clue, maybe even death. They felt that they were ready to face whatever it was, but...nothing? Carrie and Izzy put it over the flame again, and again, and again.

"Okay maybe this isn't working."

"Oh I know! Let's just throw it into a fire or something!" Izzy suggested.

"NO! Then we won't have anything at all. Ugh! We need to think of something."

Silence. Already it was night and still they couldn't figure out anything. _God damn demon, guy...thing. He probably thought this would be some funny joke to play. This is so cruel. I hope Izzy hasn't lost hope because if she has then we're all screwed_.  
"Hey...you wanna go out for a walk? Maybe we might think of something."  
Both got up and walked onto the streets of London.

--

_Damn! No work tonight I guess_. A lone woman walked the streets of downtown London. Yes she was a prostitute, and yes she didn't really care. All she wanted was money for her kids back home. She sighed heavily as she began to further walk down the darkened streets. Night had fallen a few minutes ago, and still there was no work. Even though she was totally new and her parents and boyfriend had disgraced her, she felt the need to keep going on, not giving up. Her raven hair flew into the wind as she came upon her ragged apartment.

Rats scrambled across the stairs as she went up. Taking out her makeshift key, she opened her door to find silence._ This is odd. they always stay up late to wait for me to come home. They can't be in bed...can they?_

As she came closer to her room, there she found them one by one. Dead. Too shocked to congest what had happened, she looked at them. It reminded her of the Jews that had dug their graves and then were shot one at a time during WW II. Finally collapsing on the ground, sobbing, she felt a cold hand sweep across her shoulder blades and hair, finally landing on her shoulders.

"Oh my dear, were these your children? My, now I know where their looks come from," his seductive voice purred as her heart began to race. She knew she would die here, with her children, but not before she heard a faint sound coming far off from the distance like a...

--

After half an hour of thinking, walking around, and arguing both izzy and Carrie had given up. They sat on a bench far away from most of the city life. Silence overcame them as they thought, Izzy tapping her head like Winnie the Pooh. A few minutes passed by when both turned to hear a faint scream. Looking at each other, they bolted toward the noises. They found an old apartment building.

"Do you think..."

"No thinking!" Izzy said running into the building, up the stairs. After all of that she frantically scanned the hallway until she found a half open door. Quickly going into the room she found a woman covered in blood.

"Hey are you alright?"

The woman sobbed and nodded. "My..my children. He...killed them."

"Who was it?" Izzy inquired.

"A man with blazing blue eyes and blood dripping from fangs."

Carrie finally had caught up to them and asked after looking at the girl, "Is that...you blood?"

"N-no. He..he made me..touch...blood."

--

**yeahh uhhh sorry I haven't posted in like forever!! so I might be a tade rusty...I hate school...XD...anyways I hope you liked it and stuff...and I know this is totally random but I DREW DRACULA AND GABRIEL!! IN WOLF FORMS XD so ahhh here are the links...**

itachisasukeswolfie./art/Dracula-vs-Van-Helsing-88988142

itachisasukeswolfie./art/Gabriel-and-Dracula-88988381


	16. Reel Them In

It had turned to morning already. Izzy, Carrie, and the victim were all in the hospital with police scattered here and there. Izzy and Carrie sat next to each other lazily staring up at the television waiting for the report to come back, if they would let them see it. After a half an hour, Izzy began to pace back and forth just waiting for a sign if she was okay. Carrie got up to look at the room the girl was in, hopefully she would be alright, but Carrie had one thought that was disturbing her greatly. 

"Hey Izzy, come here I have to ask you a question." 

Izzy nodded in agreement and they strode over to the other side of the waiting room, far from where the police could hear their conversation. "Don't you think it's odd that that thing didn't kill her like he has killed everyone else he come into contact with?" 

Izzy pondered for a moment and then replied, "Yes. Why wouldn't he kill her? Maybe...maybe she's some sort of pawn just like you and I...and my mom and sister." Izzy looked down at the floor still contemplating what their next move was, they couldn't stay in England forever. _Somehow that map has to be decoded tonight. The next move on the field would have to be somewhere where he's familiar with, but where is that?_ As Izzy thought that over, both girls turned to find the doctor conversing with the police, so both crept back and hide behind the wall. 

"She's fine. There are no physical injuries on her body and she wasn't sexually assaulted. I worry though, about her mental stability. What she claims she saw was a man, yet a monster. I fear that he might have done something to make her snap completely because she won't give us any further information except for the fact that she said 'He made me touch my children's blood.'" 

"Thank you doctor. Thank God for those two girls that found her, she probably would've died." 

With that said, the conversation ended. Izzy and Carrie went back to their seats to discuss the information. Izzy sighed as she said, "Thank God nothing serious has been done to her." 

"Well what about her mentally? I mean for all we know she snapped way faster than we have so far." 

Izzy couldn't argue with that. "All I know is, she's not telling them something, and i want to know what he did or if he somehow gave her information," Izzy demanded in a way. Once the coast was clear for them to enter the room, they did very silently. The woman on the bed snapped up, fear flowing from her eyes and voice. 

"Oh, you scared me! What are you doing in here?" 

"We're here to help you," Carrie replied closing the door and keeping watch. "No one can help me, no once can. My children are dead...and what is going to happen to me? I have nothing..." she said between slight sobs. 

"Look...this thing...man," Izzy corrected herself, "you are not alone in this. That thing took my sister and mother to God knows where and only the freaking Devil knows what he has done to them. Can you tell us anything that he did, and I apologize before hand if anything upsets you, but I have to know for the sake of my family." 

The woman thought many things over for a moment, looking at Izzy and then to Carrie. _He's taken her family as well? What am I to do? I must believe her, there is a power that comes from her eyes that tells me so.  
_

"Alright...I will tell you," she gasped for a moment but soon regained composure, "After I came in, it was silent. I thought they were asleep but they never where before I came home it wasn't like them, so I went into the bedroom. A dark black cloud that was even darker than the room at night, hovered over them and took the shape of a man. He...he told me that if I didn't touch the blood I would die. At that moment I was too afraid to not do as he said. I should've said no and died with them. Their blood was on my hands." The woman paused for a moment, tears fiercely streaming down her face like a flood. 

"He then said something that...made me so confused. It was something like 'I will let you live like the coward you are...for you are the key to my father's freedom.'" 

"What...what is your name?" Carrie asked. 

"Malina...Malina Hudgens. I come from Hungary, but my father is English. They left me because of my children." 

Izzy and Carrie looked at each other, and at once somehow they agreed to take this Malina with them on their journey. "Malina I'm going to be asking you a question that could get you into so much trouble, even killed. Do you want to come with us...to find out whatever this thing is...to get revenge for your children?" Izzy finished quickly and quietly for the police and doctors were coming fast, as Carrie kept looking out of the door window. 

"Yes. I will," Malina agreed crying again. 

"Good..get whatever you have and let's go...we have to move fast." 

"Izzy they're coming." 

Izzy looked up quickly and scooted Malina hurriedly and they opened the door as the police were distracted by reporters of some kind. They made their way out by using the emergency exit that led to the back of the hospital. Personal were in the parking lot talking abut the current commotion of Malina. "How are we to get out of here?" Malina asked in a scared whispered tone. Izzy found a break somewhere and motioned for them to follow and they did. 

After practically running back to the hotel room, gasping for breath, all three sat at the edge of one of the beds. "Malina?" Carrie asked as Malina turned to respond. "Why did you agree so quickly?" She thought for a moment. "To be honest. For my children. He said I was a coward, and yes I was, but that was my family while my own parents abandoned me. I also wanted to help you..." she pointed toward Izzy , "I don't know either of your names." 

"I'm Izzy and this is Carrie." 

"Thank you for letting me stay here, I'm sorry if I cannot pay you back." 

"You don't have to," Carrie replied back as Izzy walked over to the candle and blank map. 

"I know one way you can help Malina," Izzy said as she slowly turned around holding the map, "Here take this. We need your opinion on how to get this to have wording." Malina did as she was told, holding the map tightly as Izzy lit the candle and motioned for Malina to hold it over. 

Nothing. "What the hell?! How are we ever going to go to the next place if we don't know where that is!" Izzy half yelled as Malina gazed at it. Carrie and Izzy walked over to Malina again, and to their surprise the map had words and inscriptions all over it. Izzy almost leapt for joy, as she soon found out why it had work after a few moments. 

" 'I have their blood on my hands, and you are the key to my father's freedom," Izzy quoted Malina almost perfectly. 

"Oh my God," Malina half cried. 

"Innocent blood was needed," Carrie concluded. 

"But why not us?" Izzy inquired. 

"Because we are his pawns and younger children are more innocent than we are."  
All three girls looked over it, the language unknown to all. This was going to be difficult, but they knew that soon they would be leaving. 

- 

As the girls stood inside their room, hovering over the map like a moth to a flame, a raven flew over to the open balcony to their room. It's eyes quickly searched them over as the eye lead all the way down to hell, where the Devil stood looking over them, the raven as his guide to the world above. 

"Go my son...reel them in."


	17. Let Me Fall if I Must Fall

**YAY! I updated! Sorry if things seem a little choppy. I had a headache right in the middle of this, but I wanted to try and finish it because I have no idea when the next time I'll update. So I hope you like this. **

**Thank you ****Kairi's-twin**, **who is like the ONLY person leaving me reviews (huggles)**

* * *

It had been a long day for all of them. Fast asleep they were, cozy and warm under their blankets in their hotel room. Silence. It was a peaceful silence. Malina, Izzy, and Carrie decided that they would share the beds. Malina took Izzy's, while Izzy and Carrie slept in the same bed, trying to sleep far away from each other as possible. Though, their faces were registered with peace and a glowing warmth, deep inside they dreaded falling asleep. With the moon shining through the balcony windows, the wind whistling in the distance, and a possible storm overhead the night seemed to be still. Oh so very still, as if time was slowly passing or it had stopped.

Malina turned over in her sleep, her face toward the moon. She winced a little before slowly curling up into a ball for more warmth. Her ebony hair laid strewn across her face and pillow as she drifted off into a pleasant dream.

--

_Clouds. A blue sky. Laughter. She turned to see her children in bright colored clothing, all in a circle laughing. Flying they were. All of them together flying. Malina grinned the biggest smile ever, as if her children had always been there, watching. Floating above everything, it seemed to effortless. The clouds would turn into different colors making them seem like giant balls of cotton candy. She flew away with her children, her hand grazing each cloud they past by, feeling it's soft tenderness.  
_

_As if on cue, it all went away. Darkness. Blackness. Nothingness. It scared her. Where had her children gone? Had they been taken away from her again? No. Please no. Tears began to come to her, but they never flowed. She walked alone in the darkness searching for them, for light. Her bare feet felt the cold, the coldness of a floor that could not be seen. Malina felt utterly lost, emotionally and in her dream physically.  
_

_"We meet again, sweet, sweet Malina," the voice purred seductively yet in a mocking tone.  
_

_She said not a word, but ran, for that voice gave her suffering. No! She screamed in her head. It can't be him. It felt as if she were running in place, and he just circled her. His electric eyes bore into the darkness, and tore at her flesh. She put her arms around herself for comfort. Backing away she tried, yet the darkness was still. He approached.  
_

_"Why do you fear me?"  
_

_She didn't speak, her voice buried itself into her throat.  
_

_"Will you answer?" He paused, "I guess not."  
_

_He came closer and closer until only their noses were touching. She whimpered slightly. He smiled, a fang glistening in the dark.  
_

_"What do you want from me?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
_

_"Everything and nothing.," he paused again, "I'll make a bargain. Your children shall be given back to you...if...you do this one favor."  
_

_"What is this favor?" she whispered meekly. "Tell me!" she snapped.  
_

_He snickered, " This task..hmmm how shall I put this," he walked around her, his finger poking his chin in thought. "Well, you'll just have to figure this out...won't you?" This time he was right next to her, but upside down. His hair whipped her in the face lightly as he walked by her, soon landing onto the floor. He took her arm gently and led her away, stroking her arm in comfort. His footsteps echoed.  
_

_Malina felt his grip tighten, and she tried to pull away. He gave a hardy chuckle before he left her, standing on something all alone. His laughter filled the air as the light came back to her, it rang in her ears as her eyes opened._

Malina opened her eyes to the morning. She felt groggy and painful, and was about to stretch her arms. before she could she looked down. She was standing on the balcony's edge, almost halfway out. Malina tried to scream, tried to say something but was unable to do so. She heard that chuckle again, and behind her was a dark ominous cloud of black with blue eyes. Turning her head slowly, it approached.

"Now that the bargain is almost complete, why don't I help you?" It sounded pleased and happy.

In a split second it tapped her on the shoulder making her fall forward. She fell faster and faster, her gut twisting. She put out her arms to try and get a hold of something, but it was no use. As she fell, Malina heard a voice say,

"You're spilt blood shall make be become visible and no longer this cloud, but give me back my human form," it smiled in glee as features began to show. Soon, everything was visible. He outstretched his hand and looked at it happily. He was back. And there on the street, was Malina. Her eyes half open and blood trickling down her mouth. The bargain had been struck, made, and as promised she had her children.


	18. Disloyalty of the Queen

Here they were again. Flying over the canopies of dark gray clouds as they were passing through a storm. Thank God it wasn't hazardous, but nonetheless, it frightened Izzy to the point where she was paranoid. She didn't want to fall asleep, she had to stay awake incase anything happened, but as time went by all there was...was silence. Trying to stop her eyes from drifting into cool waves of sleep, Izzy tried to amuse herself with games or staring out her window or ceiling. But the guilt drove her deep into insanity as Carrie read her magazine she had bought from the airport.

They had to leave in a hurry that morning, but with one last passenger. Carrie had seemed to be over and done with it already, but Izzy felt the sting. Slowly turning her eyes toward her window, she could only imagine the horrific scene that had been plaguing her all day like the twelve plagues reaping her body. If only she had died, she thought solemnly. Making shapes out of clouds, happy pictures, they only lead to deep darkened memories. Her heart stopped for a moment, remembering her hatred of heights. But she could not help but stare out into the sky, remembering how they ran, ran like cowards.

* * *

That morning was like no other in the history of mornings. Carrie was the first to awake, and then Izzy did as well. Carrie had gone about her own business, while Izzy stared at the newspaper, and then slowly looking at Molina's bed. Curious, she got up and touched the bed. The warmth tickled and danced about her fingers as she slid them toward the pillow, an impression for where her head should be. Izzy was trying to keep her composure as Carrie sipped her coffee, Izzy could never even touch that crap.

"Did you open the balcony door Izzy? I like the breeze."

That single remark made Izzy run for the balcony, almost tripping and falling over the edge. Luckily she was grasping the railing at the time, hovering over it by inches. And there she was. Malina. Dead. Izzy gaped slowly and horrified at the scene below. Malina's body was ghostly white in the sun's burning light of the morn, but she was tan, and that pretty much terrified her. Blood poured from her large wound on her head, crimson trying to escape from inside the mouth like it was a jail. Her eyes popped wide open, staring right back at Izzy. It looked at if she were saying, "Izzy, why didn't you save me like you said you would?"

That drove Izzy to the edge completely.

Soon flocks of people like desert jackals on a dead carcass slowly crept their way toward the body, cautious as if she were still alive about to come back from the grave. But she wouldn't. Izzy ran back inside as screams of horror flooded the air, twisting and turning into the ears of Izzy. Carrie jumped from her chair to look outside, and what she saw made her fall back almost, clutching her face with her hand over her mouth. Carrie closed the doors and looked at Izzy pleadingly as if she were looking at a guardian angel for help.

"Izzy..." she spoke softly.

Izzy was on the corner of her bed, hugging her legs and rocking back and forth. Carrie went out to reach for her, but understood that, what they need to do, was probably the worst and most disloyal thing to do.

"Izzy...we have to leave. We have to leave her behind."

She looked up, tears streaming down her face, with an infuriated look on her face.

"How could you say that? We can't just LEAVE her here! I already let her die! I promised her that we would help her and now look! She's dead because of me!"

"Shh, shh...Izzy stop please. We have to. If we don't we'll end up in jail and then how would we save anything? Your mom and sister might be dead if we stay here too long. We already know where we need to go, we can get revenge for the both of you if we go now while we still can."

* * *

Carrie words were ringing hauntingly in Izzy's ears and mind. Distraught. That's all she could feel along with the guilt and pain...the thought of her disloyalty. Why did innocent people have to pay the price for a demon, the devil's enjoyment, their pleasure? A game, and they had just lost a pawn, a very dear one.

* * *

He could read her thoughts. Every single last one of them. He giggled like a little girl, dancing of praise and joy. He arched his back in pleasure at the sound of her thoughts, the riveting intense guilt. Would she kill herself or not? Hmm? He made fast, uncontrollable movements that he would never usually do, but he was just in a fit of utter ecstasy. He then stopped to scratch his chin, floating about in the air like a fairy high on crack.

"So if she was a pawn, then who is the queen? The king has no importance, but I really would like to know. Carrie..hmm...no. She's the lowest pawn of all. Your family, they might be of higher standards like a rook or the two bishops. But you Elizabeth...huh," he chuckled huskily, "You my love are the Queen. The piece that I desire to conquer."


	19. Her Final Decision Part 1

**Ello everyone!! PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM WHEN DONE WITH STORY!! oh and here is a poster that I drew if you would like to see it...I recomend it : itachisasukeswolfie./art/The-MisAdventures-Poster-94100669**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! REMEMEBER BE KIND...REWIND AND REVIEW!!**

Izzy and Carrie had gotten off the plane only a few hours ago, and had found a small simple motel in Hungary. Not a word had been uttered since they had arrived, unless it was when they discussed what hotel or motel they would be residing in. Izzy had been in a depressed, dampened mood, while Carrie was remaining emotionless. Malina's death had taken a toll on the both of them. Izzy remembered that Malina lived in this country at one point, and made it a goal to tell her family personally, and then scream and yell at them for disowning her. Yeah that was the plan so far. While they had unpacked, both went their separate ways for the moment, both needing time to think and be in a quiet peaceful state of mind. Izzy didn't ask Carrie where she would go, but Izzy had to get something off of her chest, and she was going there.

* * *

"Honey, you think dinner is ready?" An old man, about in his 70's but looked as if he were 50, peered from his novel to see his Hungarian wife, of the same age and look, smile and turn slowly.

"You know if you waited patiently or tried to occupy yourself, it wouldn't seem to take so long," she said in her thick Hungarian tone. He chuckled, an air of English in his voice was light and understandable. It went back to silence now, once in a while the wife would look at a single picture, but then look away in shame. Then a sudden noise filled the air, and both quickly looked up at the door confused.

"At this hour?" he cocked his eye brow and then furrowed it.

She went to the door, and there was Izzy, standing there in silence and shock._ Malina doesn't even look like these people... _Izzy stood there waiting for a reply from the wife, standing tense and nervous. _They'll kill me I know they will, maybe I should have called or something. _

'What can I do for you miss?"

Her husband looked up as well in curiosity.

"Uhh..umm...I apologize for coming at this hour without a notice or anything," she bowed her head a little. _An American? Distinctly that is an American? _The husband thought, putting down his book and sitting straight up like a rocket.

Izzy continued, "Do you have...or did you have a daughter named Malina?"

The wife looked extremely distraught, then clearly infuriated by the name. "Who wants to know? Maybe we did or did not, what concern of it is yours?" A snicker was heard from the husband, who shook his head at his wife's rudeness. Headstrong.

"Well I want to know if you're the parents so that I can tell you of the...bad news I guess, I don't know." Both parents stood up in alertness, and the husband kindly gestured that, yes they were the parents indeed. The mother's heart was racing.

'She's dead. Malina is dead."

The mother almost fainted at those words, where Izzy had to almost dive to save her, as well as the husband who sat back into his chair for a moment, rubbing his brow. "I can't believe she's dead," he muttered chokingly.

"How?" the mother sniffled, angry tears streamed down her face.

"Well first someone had killed her children, and she either committed suicide or she was pushed off a balcony." Izzy hated herself right now. She just lied to them. Suicide? Bad idea and word to say. "Thank you for your time and for telling us of our daughter," the wife sobbed.

"I know this is uncalled for, but...she really missed you and to be honest...I hated you for leaving her like that." With that she walked away with the door slamming behind as an insult most likely. But she didn't let it get her down, she moved forward and smiled. She just told off Malina's parents.

* * *

Carrie had taken a walk. the longest walk in history perhaps. She kicked every stone that crossed her way, violently it flew. She huffed and then smiled for a moment. She thought, _Izzy is probably on some crusade no doubt. I wonder if she'll ever get over this. I doubt I will. _Out of the shadows a small squirrel peered and then scampered across the walkway, as Carrie observed and shuffled her feet slowly. As she continued, and the sun set behind the wispy clouds turning into the milky sky glittered with stars, she heard a low chuckle at first. Startled, she turned, and there was the man who started it all right behind her.

"Good evening...Carrie," he smiled deviously. She glared at him, backing away cautiously. He had wisped behind her in a small black smoky cloud. His arms wide as if asking for a hug, a small kiss. He then began to dance, and Carrie just stood there in bewilderment. He stopped.

"Long time no see," he looked at the ground, arms hanging down limp, but his eyes peered up to her. "I have my body back now, what do you think? Sexy beast right?" She cocked her eyebrow, and then smiled wickedly.

"Look more like a fag then anything. Nice ponytail. Adds the touch to turning into a girl. Had problems when you were younger?"

His smiled had disappeared in a flurry of a scowl and blood drenched eyes. Carrie looked away thinking this was all a dream. He finally went back to normal, and came to her, roughly pressing up against her. He didn't let go, no matter how much she wished it.

"Just for that...I'll make you the loneliest person in the world."

* * *

Izzy had returned to the motel room, a little happier. She realized that Carrie still had not returned, it worried her. As she made her way toward her bed, on the desk was a note saying :

_Hurray, hurray!  
The wicked witch is dead.  
Someone severed her head  
On the bed  
And she never woke up in the morning. _

_For you are alone  
Hopeless and drone  
Family gone  
Friend to never come at dawn. _

_Quickly you must  
Or turn to dust  
Let your decision tick  
And make death be quick. _

_For You friend Carrie and Family  
Will never wake up in the morning. _

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" Then she realized. The witch was Carrie, and she was dead. Her family was dead. It was hopeless. Izzy realized that it said to commit the one thing that she could never do. Commit suicide. She gulped and then dropped the note on the bed, falling back onto the floor, hugging her legs. Tears began to stream down her face, long stinging tears. As she got up and turned around to go lay down, there on the counter were Carrie's sleeping pills.

**So what do you think?? :D Will she...will she not?? hmmmmmm... Anyway there is a second part to this...and probably a new character..maybe maybe not...you DECIDE!! you better or no one will find out if Izzy dies or not?? XD**


	20. Her Final Decision Part 2

Yes, there they were, daring her to come and take them. Mind, body, and soul. Izzy couldn't choose between taking them or not, it was too hard for her. She knew she would chicken out. She wanted to take them, not even bother with revenge or her troubles. But another side said don't take them, what have you been setting as a goal for the past few months? This was your family, go find them. Izzy chose the first. Grabbing the bottle, staring into it's dull colors she opened it and took out a few. Izzy studied them like a chemistry exam, letting one move along her fingers like a snake, feeling their coldness. She went over to get her water bottle, put the pills in her mouth one by one, and then finished the job with the icy sting of a river of bottled water. She felt nothing. Izzy peered at the bottle again and read, " Might take a few minutes to kick in."

Sighing, she sat on the edge of her bed staring into nothing. It didn't take long for her stomach to turn and her body to become somewhat discomforted by some force. Before she knew it, Izzy had collapsed on the floor, gasping for air with her eyes bulging out. Darkness consumed her soul, but there was no light at the end of her tunnel.

* * *

"What?!"

Carrie had become increasingly sick of his stupid mind games. She had slapped him, and waited for his response. All he did, to her surprise, was smile. He came over to her, slowly studying her as his face went stoic for a moment or two. He cracked a devious grin, before tracing his fingers along Carrie's jaw line.

"I'm afraid the deed is done. Izzy is dead and you weren't there. What a shame, I kinda liked her."

That was when it struck. Her mind buzzed as she began to panic. _No way. Izzy did not commit... _

"But she did. A pity, I would've loved her company. But you go with the flow as they say."

"Who the fuck are you, you crazy bastard?" she screamed loud enough for others to hear, hoping others would come. He chuckled as he came right up to her ear and said, "I'm somewhat famous." He paused and walked away with his arms behind his back, looking back at her for a reaction. Her face became even more confused by his riddle. "You famous? More like a looney who needs to go back to the insane asylum."

He scrunched his nose a little while saying, "How to put this to a mer mortal girl who can't even think. Izzy could probably get this."

"Shut up and don't talk about her at all!"

"Well it's starts wit a D, but I have a lot of names, I create others like me but not as strong or good looking."

"Conceded much?" he cocked her eyebrow.

"I am Dracula." He hissed in her ear violently. "I don't appreciate being talked to like that with your attitude and tone," he said pulling her hair a little. "Besides you need to run along to see your dead friend's body."

And run she did.

* * *

_"Where am I? Is this heaven or something?" _

_A shadowed appeared from behind, cloaked in black with a long staff, soon realized to be an overly large scythe. It came closer, a skeletal hand peering from it's black robber imprisonment, and reached for her. Izzy backed away slowly, but the hand was closer and closer. Running and darting away, but the hand was there, always there. Finally it grabbed her, pulling her back to the shadow that lurked. But light filled her vision, and the shadow before was the cloaked stranger, but less skeletal. _

_"Jeez, could ya stop so we can talk?" Izzy was confused. not only did he sound human and America like, but he sounded like a teenager. _

_"Well I saw a dead person's hand come out of there," she pointed to his sleeve, "And it was dark." _

_"Well we can't all do as they please now can they? I have a job to do and it doesn't concern pleasing anybody including you." Typical teenager. A boy teenager. He slowly pulled of his hood to reveal a handsome pale, black haired, gold-green eyed boy. His raven hair twisted in front of one of his eyes on the side of his face. His robbed was soon off completely, showing a dark golden yellow cloak with different colored designs. Izzy felt as if this were a fairy tail, he looked exactly like a prince. A prince she wouldn't mind getting engaged to. _

_"It would've been nice if you said can we talk or something. I wouldn't have run, I've faced scarier things than you," she said matter of fact. _

_"Great, now I have to work on that. The thing is my job includes...ya know...death and stuff." _

_She smiled, which sort of cleared the pressure and nervousness of both. _

_"Any way my name is..." _

_"Yeah, yeah. I know. You're Izzy," he interrupted but then continued, "I'm Death or Plague. Doesn't matter which one you call me. Both deal with my job." _

_"So...you're the grim reaper? So it worked?" _

_"That's why I'm here, but...no, not exactly. You kinda took a lot but not enough to kill you." _

_Izzy stood there frozen. "But...the note...?" _

_"Bullshit by Satan's little fan boy Dracula." _

_"IT WAS DRACULA THE WHOLE TIME! I SO KNEW IT!" _

_"Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, I have to send you back. Well try." _

_Confusion once again. _

_He sighed. "It's harder than it looks." _

_"How did you die, or get the job?" She asked in total curiosity and to break the silence a little. _

_"Committed suicide. God sees it as punishment for those who do, and Satan sees it as a mafia business. Both are my bosses, and I'm pretty much their cleaner. it's a nasty job, but someone has to do it. No one else will." _

_Suddenly a flash of light, colored light, beamed on both Izzy and Plague. While Izzy remained entranced by the afterlife's power, Plague was freaking out. Kinda like this wasn't supposed to happen. before both of them knew it, they weren't in that place anymore. _

* * *

"Izzy wake up, wake up!"

Her eyes tried to pull themselves open. She saw something in front of her eyes, but it was blurred. The voice was familiar too. Carrie? It was, but when she opened her eyes, Plague was right on top of her with a huge blush on his face.

"What are you doing?" she said half groggily.

"Thank God you're alive! I'm saving you of course. DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Carrie half screamed as she stood up to let her friend wake up. But she didn't ask Carrie.

"Mouth to mouth," was all Plague could mutter.

**As you can see I miserably failed at making this funny XD Plague is supposed to be extremely funny, but I dunno... Interested in finding out what he looks like?? Here he is, I drew him : **

**itachisasukeswolfie./art/Plague-85771198**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND HIM!! OH AND HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY Ron's Sweetie!! aka JACKIE!! HUG!! Have a wonderful time in England, have an awsome time and Birthday! Miss you!**


	21. Getting Dressed Up

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't written anything in a long time! this chapter isn't my best,, hopefully next time I'll think of something I kind of had writer's block ^^'**

* * *

It had been a few days since Izzy tried committing suicide. Carrie wouldn't let her step one foot out of their room for safety precautions, and all the while Plague was there. Izzy had found out that she could, alone, see him. Carrie, Izzy noted, probably thought she was insane because she had caught her talking to Plague half the time. He was still blushing after multiple questions about his remark about mouth to mouth, but he would always change the subject. Carrie had gone out by herself, bad idea, to go get some things for their next trip. Plague sat at the edge of the bed watching Izzy sit up in bed with all the blankets around her eating a small pack of brownies with colorful chocolate sprinkles.

"Want one?"

"nah, I can't eat human food."

"Wait?! You eat people!?"

"NO! I don't eat at all," he whispered softy after his outburst.

Izzy smiled and continue to eat. As she was, Plague reached over and brushed off a small crumb on her cheek. Plague couldn't help but stare into her sapphire eyes like he was in a deep spell. He shook himself and looked away. _And this is the girl who "the king of the vampires" likes, I think. Or was it that he liked Carrie? No one can ever give me a straight answer in that damn portal. She's sooooooooooooo cute though_. He sat their thinking, almost floating off the bed. Izzy went out to reach for his shoulder to grab his attention.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!" Plague shot up into the air and hit his head on the ceiling. He came back down as a black glob that looked like it came out of a cartoon. "Ow."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that. To be honest I didn't think you could get hurt."

"No worries, everyone thinks that. I'm in your world so technically I can get hurt, it's just that only you can see me....in my embarrassing moments."

"I thought death was supposed to be graceful?"

"Please, I'm far from it. Besides no one dies gracefully unless it's in your sleep."

"So there's a difference?"

"Pretty much."

The door creaked open. Izzy held her breathe for a second until she found it to be Carrie with five or six bags on her arms. Plague took her entrance as a time to stop talking, he didn't want Carrie to think Izzy was insane. _Wait? Since when do I care for other people? I mean Izzy is nice and all, but...Oh who am I kidding?! He looked at her for a split second as Carrie huffed. I do like her. I am so stupid. The job description never told me you could possibly fall in love with someone! Especially a live one... _

"I'm back!" Carrie nearly fell over in exhaustion. Plague couldn't help but snicker as Izzy smacked him on the arm. "What was that?" Izzy stopped as Carrie looked over at her, head cocked to the side waiting for an explanation. _Come on Izzy think fast! _

"A fly?" she shrugged as Carrie took the answer in.

Carrie searched in her mounds of bags for something, both Plague and Izzy studying carefully. What came out of that bag early gave Izzy a heart attack. There were mounds and mounds of shirt, skirts, pants, jackets, and dresses neatly put into two separate piles. Maybe there was a few boxes of shoes somewhere in there. Plague couldn't help but giggle a little. Boy was this going to be fun. From the look on Izzy's face, he could tell she hated trying on a lot of clothes. Izzy wanted to hit him so bad but felt that if she did that really really hard maybe she could say it was a really big ugly fly.

"Okay, so that's your pile, that's mine alright?"

"What's all this for?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we should get stuff for ourselves and everything. My parents paid for it so don't worry about anything."

"That's really nice of you, but we have to go out there sometime. I have to get back at that sleazy ass hole!"

Carrie nervously smiled and then handed Izzy her large pile of clothes motioning for her to try them on. She was so afraid of what Dracula would do next. Making Izzy commit suicide was the last straw, and now it was the time to act. Deep down, though, Carrie didn't want the risk of losing her best friend; she could even imagine living without her. Dracula had made Carrie care more about her relationship as a friend with Izzy, and right now she just wanted her to relax. All the while as Carrie stood proud of herself, Plague laid back in the bed throwing paper airplanes at her head, even if she couldn't feel or see it he got a kick out of it.

"Izzy I want to see that red and black lace dress on you!"

"You know I hate this!"

"Yeah, but I want to see if it fits you and stuff. You never wear dresses anyway."

Plague was a little too excited. _This has to be the best seat in the house! I wonder what she'll look like? WAIT! I can go through walls. No, that would be too..too Dracula like. _He sat back with a toothpick in his mouth as Izzy came out. The toothpick fell on his lap as his mouth gaped open. Her dress had solid black straps and the rest of the dress was red and black lace with a dark red bow around her waist. Carrie clapped in happiness.

"There's a party tonight and you are so wearing that dress!"

"WOAH! There's a party? No way am I going. We have to.."

"Look, I know you want to find your mom and sister and kick his butt, but can we enjoy ourselves for one single night please? I'm so tired of chasing that thing around." To be honest she was deathly afraid of Dracula so much that even seeing his face tonight would probably make her scream. No, tonight was to be enjoyed.


	22. Dancing Devils

Oh my biscuit, it's been centuries since I've been on here. I am so sorry that I haven't updated or finished this story for those of you who enjoy and read it. High school and college life can take up a lot of your time haha. So to those of you, old and new, who read this, I think this story deserves an ending. Don't you?

Love,

Tre Psycho Vamp

* * *

_Tonight was to be enjoyed._

All this felt new and awkward. How was one to enjoy after so many hardships? Izzy bit her lips nervously as she sat next to Carrie in the taxi on their way to some posh party. _And tonight is to be enjoyed. How is that going to be possible? _Izzy thought bitterly as she tasted blood in her mouth. The silence was killing her as the taxi stopped for a moment. Izzy began to say something but they never came out. She couldn't help but feel jealous when she saw Carrie smiling. The dancing lights around them only made Carrie more beautiful… and happy. Izzy couldn't bring herself to do that. She only had negative things to say and tonight was to be enjoyed. Izzy snorted at the thought of enjoyment in disgust.

They had arrived at a beautifully large courtyard with yellow ribbons tied at the lamp posts that guided them down toward a structure that resembled a state capital building. Exotic trees and flowers were flowing around every turn. There was even a fountain with stone goddesses that had their clothing etched in gold right in the middle before you started up the stairs and went past the doors. Truly a splendid sight. Izzy was so overwhelmed she had no idea what to look at first. Before she could take a step forward, Carrie had gently taken her hand. She was beaming with such glee Izzy had mistaken her for some forest fairy. Well, Carrie was wearing a light purple taffeta dress that went to the knees so one might assume her to be a fairy. It hung on the left shoulder with delicate flowers embedded along it and slightly ruched on the bottom. Carrie's eye makeup even screamed fairy with light green eye shadow. _My God, what have I gotten myself into? _Before Izzy could make another comment, Carrie had dragged her up the stairs and through the giant gold and silver ornamented doors, through some hallways and finally they found themselves in the ballroom on the top of ivory stairs.

Izzy couldn't believe her eyes. The ballroom looked like it came from some painting with the marble floors and elegant light blue draping. The windows were large with silver leaf etching on the sills. Silver candelabras with sparkling dew beads dangling from them had blue flames dancing about like magic. Rows and rows of tables had beautiful vases of blue posies and clear bowls with lilies floating on water. There were even candles that looked to be floating on the wall by themselves. The place was surreal. Both girls looked down in wonder at the dancing cast of people before them dressed in pastels and hues of blue, purple and white. Every movement was like graceful water dripping down into a ripple. Fabrics danced with imaginary wind. Izzy found herself feeling rather out of place and repulsive.

While all the others were light and airy, she felt herself dark and oppressive without meaning to. Her dress was a long dark midnight blue that had sparkles with a strapless empire waist and a slit and chiffon train. Tiny silver roses were etched around the waist. Her eyes were smoky making her eyes look electric and her hair was in a bun with curly strands dangling here and there. She had tried on a black lace dress before but she didn't exactly like it. It didn't matter what kind of dress she wore she was still self-conscious.

"You look great." Izzy turned her head slightly to look at Plague still in some jeans and a shirt floating by her, smiling like some pointy eared elf. She said nothing knowing she alone could see him but nodded in thanks and looked back at the scene before her. Plague sighed heavily. He wasn't exactly happy. Knowing he couldn't join in made him feel lonely, and he very much wanted to stand beside Izzy and at least crack a grin from her. All she could do was stand there like a stoic virgin carried off to be a slaughtered sacrifice for the gods. It was too much even for one so accustomed to death. He disappeared to clear his head and hopefully Izzy would start having fun. Plague wasn't the only one to notice this. Carrie was concerned. Although quite bubbly and ecstatic to be here she couldn't help but notice the sullenness that clouded around Izzy. She put a hand on Izzy's shoulder and gave her a small smile as they looked at each other.

"Even if it is our last night alive, I want you to know that you're my best friend and I wouldn't trade you for the world. Now come on let's go have fun. If I die, I want to die knowing I danced my heart out."

Izzy finally smiled. The tiny flame had returned to her eyes. The flame of life, that it would continue. She wasn't going to lose. How many times can she laugh in the face of death? Izzy didn't know but she knew she would try her hardest.

Of course, their fun was going to be ruined. Do you think it would be an easy night for them? No, of course not. You'd be a twit to think so (not really haha). For in that room, he stood motionless and waiting. Fully recharged (batteries not included) he stalked every living soul in that room. He planned every movement and thought. There was nothing that was out of place. Everything was as it should be. This was designed just for them. Every trinket, every swirl, every step was for them. All that was needed to be sorted out was which one he would take first. Or if he would take any at all. He walked into a tiny corridor with a full size mirror hanging on the wall and looked at what he saw. For the first time in a very long time, he found himself quite dapper and handsome without the need for women fawning over him. The evidence was before him staring back. He smiled to himself and adjusted his collar. Instead of his usual black on black ensemble, he wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves puffy and ruffles around the collar. A red vest detailed with gold leaves on the edges was fitted on him with black riding pants and boots. He also wore a black jacket. Everything was perfect (would you expect no less from our dear Count?). He smoothed everything down and walked back out onto the dance floor and stood in the shadows watching. They were still on the stairs talking about who knows what. He was growing impatient almost itchy like. His eyes were glowing that ferocious hue of electric blue. If he waited any longer her swore he would tear the place apart. Finally, they started to make their way down the ivory steps, both coming into view. To him Carrie was nothing more than an annoying centipede that liked to crawl about. Izzy on the other hand was more mature and graceful. Of course that was just his opinion. Either way, they were both problems in his plot. He prowled about the room until he was close enough. It was like he was slinking around like a jeweled snake. Although he was the only one who stood out from the cool airy colors neither girl spotted him. It was perfect.

Dracula snapped his fingers and the music began to become quicker. The crowd of dancers grew and the girls were instantly separated. A tall tanned man dressed in white and blue grabbed Carrie by the hand and they began to dance. Even though danger was about, Carrie was smiling. Izzy was smart enough to stand close to the walls. She glimpsed Carrie a few times to make sure she was safe. Izzy was alone at this point and the music was drifting away from her ears and all she heard was the muffled laughter of everyone prancing around. All she wanted was to focus. She wanted to have fun but there were more important things to do. Save her family and the world. Hopefully come out of it alive.

She was spun out of her thoughts by the chilling hand of a man who had a hold of her wrist. They were soon inside the crowd of dancers. He twirled her around with one of the most wicked smiles she had ever seen. He dipped her and felt the cold stinging of ice on her flesh. She felt the touch against her cheek and it felt like she was being brushed my marble. Izzy was brought back up again and the dancing continued until he stopped and they stood there alone in a sea of dancing devils. She shook her head and realized she was staring into the bitter eyes of the Count.


	23. Attention Dracula Cleavage haha

"Have you missed me?"

His voice purred as smooth as the gentle surface of water. She scrunched her face in disgust and the Count's response was a quick toothy grin. Izzy noticed how his fangs glinted like silver daggers. She felt her stomach churn. This was the first time she had ever met the demon in person. There was no smoke or mist, no shadows or dreams of some obscure force. There was no more uncertainty or guessing. This was tangible. Face to face with the man she had longed to confront like some old archenemy. There was a tiny part of her that wanted to believe that this was still a dream, but her senses mentally smacked her back into reality. Izzy could feel the iced marble against her fingertips as he held her rigid hand to his face. Flesh upon flesh: this was reality. He continued to hold her hand to his face. His smile held a gentle fakeness.

"Why don't you speak to me, my dearest one?" he cooed and it sounded vile in her eardrums. Now she wanted to smack him upside the face but restrained herself and paused.

"I never thought I'd see the hideous monster stand before me." She stated plainly. It was true. Izzy was used to his parlor tricks and smoke. She felt like being honest. It was a trait Dracula did not have. She stared into his eyes. It was dangerous but she felt compelled to but not because of fear or his will overpowering her. It was because she wanted to defy him. To look him dead in the eye and know she was no longer afraid. Izzy wanted one thing from him and he knew. He wouldn't hand them over so easily and she wouldn't hand him what he wanted either. It was deadlocked. Neither of them were going to settle (for half!) and the air only became stagnant as the two didn't budge from their spot in the middle of the ballroom. The Count moved his hand from her face to her left ear. He slowly twirled her silver dangle earring between his fingers and fixated on it for a moment. The one thing he didn't want her to know was that he didn't know what to say. He admitted to himself that he felt hurt by her comment but he couldn't blame her. Although he did not wish to show any emotion, his eyes gave him away. Izzy was still staring intently into his eyes even though he refused to meet hers. His usual icy orbs were turning darker and his facial expression was narrow, not in deep thought, but in restraint of his overflowing anger that filled him.

"You're hair looks much better down, my love." Taken aback, Izzy had no time to react as the Count moved his hand from her ear and gently pulled her hair from her tightly made bun. He threw whatever held her hair up across the room and put his hand on her shoulder. He mouthed the words "much better" as he continued their dance. Izzy didn't know whether to be incredibly angry or nervous. Both were hitting each other fairly hard with their words. She tried her best to hide her thoughts and once again became stoic. Dracula was annoyed at the rigidity of her body. His twirls became more violent. His dips became deeper. The strides along the floor were longer. He wanted her to become fluid and sensual but her resistance only fuelled him. Izzy tried her best to keep up. Although she had headaches each twirl, she dealt with it even if she winched a little. The dips hurt her back but she thought of sandy beaches and cold drinks to bring herself out of it. His long strides made her quicken her steps each time. Her legs weren't long enough to keep up but she managed.

He stopped suddenly and looked her up and down. Izzy was breathing heavily. Her arms were shaking from the constant hard movement. Her legs trembled. Her hair was sticking to her face with sweat. It looked as if she had just gotten up just after a long sex romp in bed. Looking into her eyes, even though she clearly was exhausted, she still held a hard fiery look in her eyes. He chuckled but couldn't help but feel aroused as well. He rested his hand on her lower back.

"Would you like to rest for a little, my dear? A drink perhaps."

"No thank you. I'd prefer to carry on. We have some business to discuss." The count's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled. Her voice had sounded like a cold snake with her words slithering through her teeth. He bowed slightly and continued to dance but the beat was much slower this time. Izzy was grateful he was dancing slower. Now was her chance to make him look ragged and hot. She flipped her head slightly to get her hair away from her face. Now she quickened her movements as they danced around the room instead of being stuck in the middle with all the dancers surrounding them. The count cocked his head to the side with a sly grin. What was she up to exactly? While twirling, Izzy caught a glimpse of Carrie who was having a blast. After knowing her friend is safe for the time being, she wiped herself around to face Dracula. She mouthed "my turn". While staring into her eyes, neither blinking or getting distracted, she ripped a couple of his buttons away from his shirt. His chest was white and shiny. She gently caressed it with her hand and noticed how silky he felt. Dracula started to breath heavy even if he didn't need it.

His eyes looked glossed over with hunger as he stared at her. His mouth was open slightly as Izzy put her index finger on his lower lip. Although he was relaxed, his body was tense with an excited urge. He kissed her finger and felt all sorts of sensations running through him. Her finger was warm and smooth. It felt like he had kissed multitudes of fireworks. All this from a finger. Izzy didn't know if it was growling coming from his throat or a purr. She removed her finger from his lips and his mouth opened in protest with a low "aah" sound escaping them. Izzy grabbed the collar of his jacket and brought his face closer to hers. The Count started to turn his head to kiss her but she pulled away. The look on his face was that of a child who had its toy taken away. She laughed and brought herself closer again and said in a whispering voice:

"Now that I have your attention."


End file.
